A Second Set of Occurrences
by KaiPanda
Summary: What if there was a second boy who lived? He is a pureblooded vampire by the name of Kaname Kuran. Similar to Harry's parents being murdered by Voldemort, Kaname's parents were killed by Rido. Both boys survived their attacks but now both of their opponents are back and teaming up? The Night Class comes to Hogwarts to help fight the bad guys! Set in Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. They, and their characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**A/N:** This is the first fan fiction I've uploaded so if I can get some reviews that would be super helpful. *Smiley face*

I should hopefully upload the second and maybe third chapter today... possibly fourth. I've written a few chapters ahead but have to edit and fuss over a few little issues. Hoping to update at least once a week, probably more frequently. There are some pairings i am planning, but not with a heavy focus. This will be mostly story focused I can't help but feel, still a maybe. You will see that maybe in the later chapters and I will probably blab more about them when those chapters get uploaded. At the moment this fan fiction looks like it probably won't have too many serious/adult themes or anything... But that might change. Rating T just in case. It shouldn't go higher than that.

Kaien's here already and the students of Cross academy should be appearing in chapters 2 and 3.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Other Boy Who Lived**

After the events of the Tri-wizard tournament last year Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, had returned. Harry witnessed all the horrors of the third challenge and its aftermath first-hand. Yet, after all that had happened, his holidays were quiet… too quiet… and boring. He hadn't seen a Daily Prophet and felt cut off from his usual group of friends from Hogwarts. Listening in to the muggle news had become a last resort of Harry's, trying to find out what was happening now that Voldemort had returned. The silence was excruciating. The Dursley's who he lived with over the summer were not particularly friendly towards him and did nothing to ease his tension. Harry truly feared he would become bird-brained with Hedwig as his main talking companion.

Thankfully Harry's boredom was interrupted by a pleasant visit from a pack of dementors who had come to feast on his happiness. Not so thankfully, Dudley Dursley was with him at the time. In order to save them both Harry had to use the patronus charm to ward off the dementors. However, in doing so he had performed magic in front of a muggle and would now have to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic.

...

So here he was now inside number 12 Grimmauld Place, his godfather's home. It was pretty inconspicuous and a little dark, to be honest. After the dementor incident he had been rescued from his relatives' house in Privet Drive by various members of 'the Order'. His date with the Ministry had been set for next week, meaning he had some time to spend with his friends and his godfather Sirius before-hand. But he didn't see much of Sirius on his first day here because he was hurried upstairs and into his room by Mrs. Weasley so that the 'Order' could finish their meeting.

Upon entering his room he was greeted by his best friends since his first year at Hogwarts; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. After a short spat about how they hadn't been sending him letters the matter was resolved as "Dumbledore's fault". Then Harry started asking the more important questions.

"So what is this Order?" He asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix? They're here to try and stop Voldemort." Hermione replied, always quick to have the answers to everything.

"Then why aren't I a part of their meetings? After all I saw him! I fought him!" Harry began to yell.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances which somehow told him the answer: "Dumbledore's fault".

It was then that Fred and George apparated into the room behind the spectacled boy.

"Hi Harry." Fred said.

"Heard you from up-stairs!" George continued.

"You might be interested to know some blonde stranger's just walked in alongside Dumbledore." Fred informed them.

"Haven't seen him at any of the Order meetings yet." George added.

"Fancy a listen?" Fred finished holding an extendable ear in his hand.

...

All of them were joined by Ron's younger sister Ginny as they crowded around the ear in the stairwell, listening in on the conversation with this stranger occurring in the dining room beneath them. The first voice they heard belonged to Dumbledore.

"I would like to introduce all of you to Kaien Cross. He is the headmaster of Cross academy in Japan. As we've talked about he has come here to help us with the situation at hand as well as the situation in his own country regarding the second boy who lived."

They then heard the voice of this stranger.

"As Albus has said I am from Japan, though I do speak English just fine." He said with a mild accent.

There was a series of greetings exchanged among the various members of the Order gathered, with the occasional pause so that this Mr. Cross could show off pictures of his "adorable children~". Eventually however, they did get back to the serious business.

"Me and Albus have discussed what is currently happening and it seems that our predictions were right. As a result, some of the Cross Academy students and others involved shall be coming to England under the guise of-" *snap*

All the teenagers could do was watch in horror as Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, decided to play with, attack and then proceed to eat the ear.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded.

"I don't think it's listening Hermione." Ron pointed out as the ginger feline paid her no attention and walked off looking content, proud even.

...

They had re-grouped in Fred and George's room to discuss what they had heard.

"I thought Harry was the boy who lived. But there's a second one?" Ron was the first to talk.

"A second Harry running around…"George mused.

"Maybe you've got a secret twin no one's told about." Fred joined in.

"Who lives in Japan?" Harry said questioningly.

"I'm pretty sure if I had a twin Dumbledore, Sirius, Hagrid, Lupin or one of the others who knew my parents may have mentioned it to me by now" Harry pointed out.

"I think Harry's right. Someone, especially Sirius or Hagrid, would have let slip if he had a twin." Hermione added.

"But they said there was something about a situation in Japan. I haven't been getting news but have any of you heard anything in the Prophet maybe?" Harry enquired.

"Nothing I can think of. Then again, the Ministry has been covering up anything to do with You-know-who as well as saying Dumbledore and you have gone loopy or are lying." Ginny informed him.

None of them would find out more until they returned to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight or any of the characters within the two series.**

**A/N: **The second chapter is here! I think it might be a tad dialogue heavy... But hopefully you still like it.

Please read and review, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The blondes.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had only just found an empty compartment on the train when Ginny and two of her other female friends approached them. All three girls were openly blushing and giggling.

"In the prefect car there's someone looking for you three. He said his name was Ichijou." Ginny said.

"And he's so handsome!" They could hear one of the other girls whisper to her friend behind Ginny. This person seemed to be the cause of the girls' swooning.

"Who's Ichijou?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But he said he wanted to talk to you and that we'd be doing him a huge favour if we found you for him." Ginny said still blushing.

The trio couldn't think of any particular excuse not to go meet him. Besides, if he was in the prefect area he probably was an important person.

...

They trudged over to the prefect area where Ginny had specified to see a compartment with a few girls crowding around outside, looking in at the occupant. _That must be him_. The three of them thought, remembering the affects this man had had on Ron's sister and her friends. A Hufflepuff prefect then came by and asked the girls to move along and remove themselves from the prefect carriage.

"This is the third time this has happened in half an hour, you sure you don't want me to just stand guard out here?" The prefect asked the occupant.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Please return to your seat, I would hate to waste your time on me. I'm sorry that my presence is causing such a commotion." a kind voice replied.

It was then the prefect looked up at the oncoming trio.

"Potter, you and your friends aren't supposed to be in the prefect carriage either." The prefect was about to move them along till the voice came out of the compartment again.

"Oh, I have a meeting with them if that's okay."

"Okay then, good luck." The prefect waved before returning to his compartment.

...

They were invited inside the compartment and took their seats across from the stranger. He was indeed quite handsome. Even sitting down he was clearly rather tall. His soft blonde hair was nearly shoulder length and gently framed his face which held a pair of enchanting green eyes. The man's skin was also flawless, not a freckle or symptom of dreaded teenage acne in sight. He smiled gently at the three new-comers.

"Sorry to call you out like this. I was asked to fill you in on the train by Kaname-sama and Kurosu-san."

They noted his accent as well as the mention of this Cross person that visited the Order with Dumbledore.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou, Feel free to just call me Ichijou, most people do. Or Takuma is fine too. I still have to get used to the way everyone is almost immediately called by first name here in England. Where I come from that usually only happens after you know each other a bit more. But I'm fine with whatever. More importantly, would you like some tea?"

It seems that Mr. Handsome wasn't just handsome. He was organised too. Laid out in front of him on the table between them in the compartment was a tea set already set up with tea in the teapot. Ichijou grabbed a cup and poured for himself as well as for each of them after they had politely agreed to his offer. It appeared to be a rather sweet blend of rose tea.

"So who exactly are you and why do you want to talk to us?" Ron asked.

"A very good question Ronald. I'm a night class student from Kurosu Gakuen, Cross Academy in English terms. Kaien Kurosu is the chairman and headmaster there and Kaname Kuran is our dorm-leader, the leader of the night class. I am the vice-leader and pretty much Kaname's right hand. It has been decided that myself as well as nine others from the Night class shall be studying at Hogwarts this year due to a number of circumstances."

Takuma was then cut off by an observation of Hermione's.

"How can you attend Hogwarts if you don't have a wand? You're clearly not a wizard. Can I ask, what are you Ichijou?" She had clearly picked up on something the other boys had not.

"It seems you are as smart as Dumledore indicated Miss Granger. Indeed I do not have a wand and I am not a wizard. Just don't freak out when I tell you what I am. Know that I will not hurt you."

"I doubt you could be worse than some of the things we've seen before Ichijou. I mean, we've seen a man with two faces, a ghost of sorts that can control a giant snake and make it try to kill people. We've also had a werewolf for a teacher. Then, to top it off, Voldemort has now returned. Unless you're worse than any of those you have nothing to worry about." Harry encouraged him.

"I must say that does make me feel better about myself Harry, thank you. I guess I can tell you, I am a vampire. Vampires can perform magic without wands."

The trio had slightly shocked faces initially but soon regained their composure.

"Everyone in the night class is a vampire. But, we don't drink human blood. Instead we live off blood tablets." Takuma took some tablets out of his pocket to show them.

"Even if we did take human blood the only one of us that would really be dangerous is Kaname anyway."

"What do you mean he would be the only dangerous one? If you get bitten by a vampire you turn into one. I would call that bloody dangerous" Ron said.

Takuma ignored Ron's slightly amusing use of the word 'bloody' before continuing.

"That is due to a lack of information on your side. The only vampires who can transform a human are the purebloods. Kaname is a pureblood, so if he bit you then indeed you would become a level D vampire. But if the rest of us bit you, you would just get a bit dizzy or maybe faint depending on how much we take. Technically in the worst case scenario we could kill you by blood loss but only if we were REALLY thirsty. I think I would get a tummy ache if I tried…"

"Level D?" Hermione enquired, thirsty for knowledge.

"Wait. If Kaname can change people then why is he coming to Hogwarts? Isn't it dangerous?" Ron also asked.

"We probably need to speed along the conversation to get everything in before we reach Hogwarts, but I'll quickly answer your questions." Ichijou said after quickly checking his watch, an expensive Rolex.

"Basically within the vampire world we have a hierarchy depending on blood status. Purebloods are level A, so to speak, then Nobles like myself would be level B. Level C's are your common level vampires. Below that are level D's which are ex-humans, vampires that were not intended to be vampires. As you go down the heirachy the thirst for blood gets worse. Also, the strength of our magic depends on our level. But to answer your question about Kaname being dangerous, Kaname at level A feels less thirsty than the rest of us and can be easily maintained with blood tablets. Because of that he is the least likely to bite you. He also has a mate already. Once a vampire has chosen a mate they are usually only interested in the blood of that mate. In other words, even if the blood tablets weren't enough he still wouldn't be interested in biting you. Most of the other night class students are Nobles. We can also be easily maintained with blood tablets, though a few students do try to get a living snack occasionally. But as I said, they won't do you much damage at all. Only two of us aren't Nobles that will be staying at Hogwarts, they're the twins, Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. They are ex-human though not Level D."

"I thought that being ex-human meant they were level D." Hermione pointed out the contradicting information.

"That is usually the case but the twins are an exception to the rule. Normally what happens with Level D vampires is that they deteriorate. They can't control their bloodlust, their bodies reject the blood tablet and end up in a state which is called Level E. Once an ex-human vampire reaches level E there is no turning back. Their thirst is insatiable and they can carry out mass-murder unless they are disposed of. We have a Hunter Association that kills Level E's and keeps them under control. The Kiryuu twins belonged to a hunting family. They were turned by a rogue pureblood who attacked their family for revenge. Their parents died in the incident and they were adopted by the chairman who was a friend of the family. The only way for a Level D to escape their fate is to ingest the blood of a pureblood which is extremely powerful. Kaname met the twins and saw merit in them. He offered them his blood to stabilise their condition. As such, they are now the equivalent of a Level C and not dangerous as long as they take blood tablets."

"As fascinating as this whole heirachy thing is, I think we've established that you're not dangerous. Can we get back to why you're actually here?" Harry chimed in.

"Of course Harry. You all would know the story of Voldemort and how you, Harry, survived while he was almost killed. He then came back, yes?"

They all nodded.

"Well, a similar thing happened in Japan within the Kuran Pureblood family that Kaname belongs to. Their family in the vampire world is considered the royal family. They are the most powerful vampires currently in existence. Rido, Kaname's uncle was the eldest son of his generation and was going to inherit the title of King. But it was a title he wasn't suited for. To put it simply he was mad with power and did some awful things. He murdered several innocents just because he could and also forced a famous singer he liked the look of to carry his child, Senri Shiki. Rido's father knew that if Rido inherited and became head of the family it would be awful and a shame upon the family's name. As a result the decision was made to banish Rido from the family, marking one eye blue to show he was no longer accepted. Haruka Kuran, Kaname's father, inherited the title when the last head of family passed away. But, waiting for his passing Rido had formed an army. Kaname was about five at the time when Rido attacked. He murdered Kaname's parents and younger sister. But when he went to attack Kaname, he failed and was killed, or so we thought. One of his supporters, my grandfather actually, took his corpse and preserved it so it didn't turn to ash. And now, just like Voldemort, he has returned."

He gave the trio a moment to process it all.

"So he's like a second version of the boy who lived?" Harry asked.

"Exactly."

"So you think the occurrences related somehow?" Hermione questioned.

"Related, I'm not sure. But Rido is still gaining his power after being revived. It seems to us that he has heard of Voldemort's return and is going to try team up with him. At least until he get's his revenge on Kaname and those who were against him. Then he'll probably go against Voldemort for world power. Don't ask me, I'm not a power-hungry psycho. All we know is that he has started moving towards England. This is why we have come to meet you. If the two evil dudes are teaming up then so should the good guys!" Ichijou cheerfully ended.

"I thought you said that it was your grandfather that hid the body?" Ron asked.

"Yep. It's been in the basement of the Ichijou family household since the guy was killed. I can assure you that I reject my grandfather's ideals. I strongly suspect he was the one that murdered my parents when they were preparing to go against Rido. It's the same thing with Shiki, just so you know, since he'll also be attending Hogwarts this year. Rido may be his father but he doesn't take his side. Both of us whole-heartedly support Kaname and shall not betray him." Ichijou said seriously.

"Anyway, want some more tea?" He offered.

...

After that lengthy explanation from Ichijou the train finally arrived at the station. As they left the train Ichijou bid the trio goodbye for now as he went to join another, more embarrassing blonde known as Kaien Kurosu. The rest of the Cross academy students were behind him as he jumped up and down on the platform waving his hands and yelling "Taku-chan~" to get the vampire's attention. Takuma sighed as he walked over as fast as he could to get the chairman to shut up as soon as possible for his sake as well as all those around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter or the characters within them.**

**A/N: **When you read this you will notice that I have added an OC: Akane Cross. Basically what happened is that Yuki was a tad too noisy and clumsy, and Seiren was too silent and cool. Long story short, Yuki and Seiren were kind of melded together into this OC. She'll be fairly chill and keep an eye out for Kaname like Seiren but she'll be a bit more talkative and maybe have a clumsy moment or two like Yuki. Akane in this story is Kaname's mate. (More of this will be in the story later but this is just to let you know if you're curious). In this chapter she acts a bit more like Seiren.

I would also be curious as to what people thought of the sorting. I did use the fact a little that the sorting hat takes the person's opinions into account so that may edit it a little. Eg. in this I have Kain and Ruka as a pairing so i let them be in the same house.

Once again, I hope you enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sorting.**

The sorting hat had finished its speech and had sorted all of the new first years into their houses. Rather than putting it away Professor McGonagall put it back on the stool as she left the Great Hall getting the next set of students to be sorted. Dumbledore took the stand to explain.

"This year we seek to increase our overseas friendships once again. We also seek to increase harmony between the magical worlds. A friend of mine, Kaien Cross, is the chairman and headmaster of a school in Japan. Within this school he has created a place where vampires can live alongside humans through a series of rules and the development of synthetic blood tablets that allow an increased control on their need for blood. It has truly been a marvellous success. Kaien has a goal of creating a world where wizards and vampires should also be able to co-exist peacefully. In an effort to increase awareness and promote this co-existence we have developed an exchange program between Cross academy and Hogwarts. This year we shall be hosting ten of their best students."

By now Dumbledore could hear a few concerned whispers amongst the students as to the dangers of vampires. To assure them he continued.

"I personally met all ten of the students that shall be living here this year and can assure you of their utmost belief in Kaien's cause for a peaceful world. But enough talk. Without further ado may I introduce you to the students of the night class and their chairman Kaien Cross."

As Dumbledore said this, the doors to the great hall opened revealing McGonagall followed by the ten new vampire students. A few of the students recognised Ichijou from the train but the others were all new to their eyes. Kaien stood next to Dumbledore as his students were sorted. Professor McGonagall began to call them out in alphabetical order by surname.

"Hanabusa Aidou"

The shortest male of the group with blonde hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward. A slightly flirtatious smile was adorning his face.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled, barely touching the boy's head. He then skipped merrily across to the Ravenclaw table where a bunch of girls eagerly made space for their new house member.

"C'mon as if he's smart. He looks like a playboy!" Ron said, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Shut it Ronald." Hermione said, focusing her attention again on the sorting.

"Akane Cross"

A female brunette with silver-blue eyes perched on the sorting stool. She was, like the rest of them, quite beautiful and seemed to have a lot of male attention.

"Slytherin!"

"Damn…" Hermione thought she heard Ron say.

She walked over to the green table. Some boys who thought they may have a chance gave her room to sit with them, much like the Ravenclaw girls had for Hanabusa. But Akane completely ignored them and tacked on to the end of the table. Rejected.

"Takuma Ichijou"

The boy from the train stepped up, showing his trademark friendly-guy smile to the room. This time that hat took a few seconds to decide before it announced its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Takuma strode over to the Gryffindor table and came across to the trio. After whispering in their ears he sat between Harry and Ron, much to almost every girl in Gryffindor's disappointment. Wouldn't they like to know that what he whispered to the boys was: "Please let me sit with you so the girls don't eat me?"

"Akatsuki Kain"

A tall ginger walked up to the front with his hands in his pockets. He looked very relaxed.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

More room was made at the Gryffindor table so that Akatsuki could sit with Takuma.

"Glad to be away from your cousin for a bit?" Takuma asked.

"More like worried. Someone else better be sorted into Ravenclaw, or those girls might get eaten…" He replied nodding over to his cousin who was surrounded by a pack of Ravenclaw girls already.

"Ichiru Kiryuu"

The silver haired twins stood out among the group. Aside from their unusual hair colour they also had eyes the colour of amethysts or violets. The slightly thinner of the two with longer hair which was tied back with a red ribbon stepped forward.

"Ten galleons Griffindor." Takuma said.

"I reckon Hufflepuff, you're on." Akatsuki replied, shaking Takuma's hand. Others around them wondered how they could be betting with such a large amount of money. They are aristocrats after all.

"Griffindor!" The hat announced.

"Damn."

Takuma just smiled as Ichiru joined them. As it was getting crowded on the boy's side he sat next to Hermione on the other side of the table.

"You seem awfully sad to see me Kain."

"It's not you. I just lost a ten galleon bet."

"About you." Takuma added cheerfully, smilling.

The sorting moved onto Ichiru's brother.

"Zero Kiryuu"

The other twin approached the hat. His blazer was undone and his tie was crooked. He had the bad-boy look down packed. He was obviously harder to place as the sorting hat had to think out loud.

"Hmm… You have a fine mind yet bravery as well. Should I place you with your twin?" Then Zero interrupted.

"As much as I love my brother someone has to keep an eye on the brat you sorted into Ravenclaw." He growled eyeing Aidou who was now happily asking the blood types of his newly formed fan club.

"Fine then, better be…Ravenclaw!"

Aidou's face paled visibly as the hunter strolled over to join him.

Akatsuki meanwhile was thinking that he'd have to thank Zero for this later.

"Hah… my brother's leaving me. But then again I guess peace-keeping and trouble-controlling is in his nature." Ichiru mused.

"Kaname Kuran" McGonagall called.

Everyone looked upon the brunette with red eyes. It was clear that this vampire had power. His aura was so much different and more penetrating than any of the other vampires. His pureblood truly made him different. He walked gracefully up to be sorted.

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

Kaname immediately went and sat next to Akane who was already at the Slytherin table. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him as they exchanged various whispers.

"Senri Shiki"

A bored looking brunette with blue eyes was sorted next.

"Hufflepuff."

The brunette meandered over and sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, ignoring the girls trying to get his attention. Much like Akane, it seemed he was waiting for someone.

"Ruka Souen"

A pale, sandy blonde was next on the list. Akatsuki sat up at full attention for the next sorting.

"Gryffindor!"

Akatsuki relaxed as Ruka sat next to him. Many of the Gryffindor guys seemed relieved that one of the beauties had been sorted into their house. Until Akatsuki gave her a peck on the lips as she joined him. She was taken.

"Rima Touya"

The remaining vampire, who had orange-blonde hair tied in pigtails approached the hat.

"Hufflepuff"

She went and joined Senri who had already been sorted. His hand went around her waist as soon as she sat giving off another clear signal. She was taken.

Dumbledore then went on to the other various announcements and warnings. This included introducing the new staffing arrangements.

"This year I would like to welcome Kaien Cross, who you've already heard is chairman of Cross academy. Additional to aiding in his students' transition to this school he shall also be filling in as Care of Magical Creatures teacher until Hagrid returns to us from his extended leave."

There was a small applause to welcome him.

"I would also like you to welcome, not one, but two new Defence Against the Dark Arts techers."

The students muttered amongst themselves at this new revelation.

"Two defence against the dark arts teachers?" Harry said.

"Maybe cause the job's cursed they decided to double their luck." Ron inputted.

"Cursed?" Ichijou queried.

"No one lasts more than a year."

"Ah." The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Can you boys be quiet? Dumbledore's still speaking!" Hermione shot at them.

…

"It is my great pleasure to welcome Miss Delores Umbridge, sent by the Ministry of Magic, as well as Mr. Toga Yagari who has joined us along with our other friends from Japan. You will be taught by both of them in your class time."

A tall man with dark shaggy hair and an eyepatch who was wearing a long brown coat stood and gave a short, polite bow in greeting. The short pink thing seated beside him also stood but rather than bowing gave a weird noise in between a giggle and a cough to get attention before speaking. She gave a speech about the importance the ministry places in education. One part of her speech was slightly more concerning about progress for progress's sake being prohibited and practices being pruned. This caught the attention of some like Hermione, and was missed or ignored by some like Ron.

"Thankyou Delores for that enlightening speech."

**At the Gryffindor Table.**

After the sorting and introduction were over many of the girls in the great hall were chattering away excitedly. Many of the boys however looked disheartened. They were now digging into their dinner as Ron opened his mouth.

"How is it that all of the girls in your group have boyfriends already?"

"Because we found someone we like. Why else?" Ruka replied.

"Why are you so sad about it Ron? It's not like there aren't other girls at Hogwarts you could date." Takuma tried to cheer him up.

"Actually I kind of have to agree with Ron. It's a bit disheartening, especially after last year." Harry added.

"What happened last year?" Akatsuki asked.

"The Yule Ball Happened last year. Ron asked Fleur out and got rejected. I asked Cho out and got rejected. We ended up asking girls we didn't really like to go with us and then halfway through the ball we all got bored of each other and even they ditched us for some other dance partners."

"Ouch, sorry I asked."

"Sounds like you've got girl troubles." Takuma added.

"Sounds like you don't." Ron replied.

"Girls naturally like me. It is a gift but also a curse. I may enjoy female company occasionally but I am yet to find a true love I could dedicate my life to. Besides it's not all about girls. Guys are interesting too."

"Firstly, how can it be a curse and secondly, are you telling us you're gay?" Harry questioned.

"Your first question can be answered with just one word. Fangirls. As for your second question I don't find myself favouring either gender. I am not homosexual; I am open to relationships with males as well as females. I believe in true love and believe it should be judged without bias against status, race or gender."

"That's beautiful." said Hermione about his idea on true love.

"I'm glad you think so Miss Granger." Takuma replied, flashing her a smile.

Both Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione looked slightly flushed as she went to have a sip from her glass of water.

**At the Ravenclaw Table**

Zero had sat himself next to Hanabusa Aidou in order to keep an eye on him. As soon as Aidou was mentioning blood types or any similar subject he would receive Zero's well practised even-think-about-it-and-I'll-shoot-you glare. A few of the girls also tried to talk to Zero only to be met by his uninterested attitude.

"Are you in the same year as Hana-chan" one girl asked. Zero was slightly annoyed that they had already started using Aidou's stupid nickname.

"Yes."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Don't have one."

"Are there any bands you like?"

"No."

"Are you single?"

"Shut up and don't ask me any more questions!"

"He's not very friendly is he Hana-chan?" Another girl asked Aidou.

"Don't talk about me behind my back."

Hanabusa didn't say anything and the girls retreated out of instinctual fear. Zero was clearly in a bad mood and Hanabusa could see the glint of the hunter's Bloody Rose gun beneath his blazer. _Oh boy… It's going to be a fun year if I have this jerk watching me like a hawk… _Thought Hanabusa before silently returning to his meal.

**At the Slytherin Table**

Akane and Kaname were the only vampires on the Slytherin table and were sitting at the end, slightly distanced from the other students. They had eaten their serving of dinner by now and it was time for dessert. The two of them were feeding each other strawberries as they talked.

"It seems like this year is going to be busy darling."

"I know. I shall both protect and love you to the best of my ability Kaname." replied Akane, giving Kaname a little kiss before her lips were replaced with another strawberry. He graciously accepted.

"Thank you Akane, truly. Strawberries always taste better when they are from you." Kaname smiled as he reciprocated her earlier kiss, sharing the taste of the fruit with her.

The two of them were in a little world of their own…

**At the Hufflepuff Table**

*Silence*

*Crunch* *Crunch*

Rima and Senri were sitting next to each other, a little separate from the other Hufflepuffs, but were not eating the supplied desert. Instead…

*Crunch* *Crunch*

They were sharing a packet of Pocky that Senri had smuggled in under his blazer.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter or any of the characters contained within the two series.**

**A/N: **This chapter is rather short but I really felt like writing it. I think it's interesting to see what happens between the teachers, not to mention that having Umbridge working with Yagari-sensei was bound to cause some stirring. Kind of feeling slightly sorry for making Yagari put up with the pink powder puff but it was too amusing to resist. Look forward to a few good bits of banter from them in following chapters :)

Next chapter will be back to focusing on the students. I would love to know what people are thinking so far so: Please read and review :)

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Settling in: Teachers**.

The Students had been dismissed and were taken to their respective dormitories. The teachers had all assembled in the room behind the Great Hall. Introductions were exchanged between the new teachers and other staff before a noise broke out.

"Dumbledore! I know that you have a habit of putting your students in danger, but inviting vampires to live in the same dorms with them is surely going too far! Someone will get bitten and then the place will be full of the filthy creatures! They surely cannot even learn a wizarding curriculum in the first place!" Umbridge squeaked.

"The Ministry will hear about this!"

"Now, now Miss… Umbridge was it? They have the ability to learn magic and do not need wands to be able to perform charms and spells. The curriculum is perfectly fine for them to broaden their horizons. But more to the point, how dare you call my dear students dangerous or filthy!" Kaien defended.

"They are dangerous! If they start biting there will be hundreds of them."

"That is a misunderstanding on the Ministy's side. There are very few vampires that can actually turn someone."

"Excuse me Mister Cross, but it sound as if you are questioning the Ministry's facts."

"He's not questioning. He is stating they are wrong. End of story." Yagari joined in, getting sick of Miss Umbridge's antics.

"Both of us are members of the Hunter's Association and know a hell of a lot more than you do twinkle toes. They are reasonably safe and if there are any problems we can deal with it. Your precious Ministry has limited knowledge and does not have any control over vampires or hunters nor their involvement with wizards. So, even if you do inform the ministry they can't do shit. No laws have been broken so stop getting your knickers in a twist." Yagari continued.

Umbridge's face turned into a frustrated shade of red.

"Just what this school needs! Another freak with twisted ideas and tainted morals teaching defence against the dark arts." She decided to take a jab at her new work partner. Yagari retaliated accordingly.

"Well at least I'm a better teacher than you. Some pansy that's afraid of a little vampire, whom she hardly knows anything about, can hardly teach such a complex subject supposed to prepare students for things far worse. Defence Against the Dark Arts is clearly not a desk job. Why don't you go back to the Ministry and be Fudge's secretary or coffee gopher or whatever you were? I think it would suit you a bit better."

"If I may also add miss Umbridge, Yagari has a fantastic set of morals. He was an ethics teacher previously." Kaien backed up his colleague and friend.

"Now settle everyone. It is only the first night of the new school year and you two are supposed to be working together. I think we would all appreciate if you stopped acting like children." McGonagall tried to break up the fight.

"May I suggest that you show the new teachers to their offices so we can go to sleep headmaster. I have an early class to teach in the morning." Snape suggested.

"An excellent idea Severus. Yagari, Kaien and Miss Umbridge if you would follow me." Albus replied.

...

And so the three new teachers were taken along to their new offices. Kaien walked next to Dumbledore discussing various topics of importance to both schools, comparing workloads and whatnot. Toga Yagari and Delores Umbridge followed, continuing their bitter argument about the subject they are to teach together. The quartet eventually arrived in the office that usually belonged to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. There were two large desks with chairs to accompany them.

"This is the office you will be sharing." Dumbledore announced.

"You can decorate it as you wish now or whenever you get settled in."

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but it sounds as if you want me to share an office with this brute." Umbridge piped.

"Yes I do. You will be teaching the same subject and should, ideally, be working together. If I were you I would set your disagreements behind you. But, that is your decision and the two of you should be old enough to sort out things yourselves." Dumbledore then looked at his watch.

"I still have to show Kaien to his office so we must be moving along now. Have a nice sleep and I hope to see you both eager and ready to teach in the morning." The two headmasters bowed out and retreated from the office leaving Yagari and Umbridge to sort out their office arrangements.

...

**Later Within the Defence Against the Dark Arts Office**

Umbridge started unpacking her things.

"I am not working in an office filled with lace and all of this… pinkness!" Yagari insisted motioning to a number of pink the items she had already unpacked.

Yagari took a stick of chalk out of his pocket and drew a line down the centre of the room.

"You keep your stuff on your side, powder puff."

A high pitched "hmph!" was Umbridge's response.

They set up their office areas either side of the line. One half of the room was tragically pink. It had plates with kittens hanging on the walls as well as more pink lace covering the desk and chairs. On the desk there was also a picture frame holding the portrait of Cornelius Fudge.

The other half of the room had the original wall and floor, not painted in any silly colours. There was a bookcase set up with various books of Yagari's choosing. The only items on the desk were a few pieces of parchment, the odd quill and an ashtray. The ashtray already contained a fair amount of ash. This was Yagari's effort to match the disgusting perfume polluting his air that originated from the pink side. The two positioned their desks so they could openly glare at each other.

Oh, this year would be enjoyable for both of them…

...

Whilst Yagari and Umbridge were sorting out their troubles Kaien had already been shown to his office that was set up near Dumbledore's. After Kaien had unpacked he had gone to Dumbledore's office to join him in some refreshments and the snacks called Sherbet Lemons which Albus had spoken to him so fondly of in their previous discussions. The two chatted merrily all night with no hint of a disagreement. Such a startling contrast to the other two new teachers…


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight nor the characters from either series.**

**A/N: **Sorry I'm uploading this late. It's a long story... First I had a blank, then I ended up playing an epic game of monopoly that went for several hours. But everything is okay, I won so it's all good! I still will try to update everyday unless I get really sidetracked.

This chapter is here to match the settling in chapter for the teachers. The pace should pick up soon if you're afraid the last two chapters have been a little slow.

Hope you enjoy! Please read + review :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Settling in – Students.**

The Slytherin dorms were located in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle. Kaname Kuran and Akane Cross followed the prefect hand in hand to their new home for the coming year. As they entered the Slytherin common room their presence immediately noticed. After all Kaname did give off that powerful aura. Most of the students around them were silent, not sure or too scared to approach the new comers. One boy and his lackeys were different. Kaname's attention was drawn to the movement of a blonde boy who was getting up off of a rather fine black couch and approaching him with two thug-like goons trailing behind him.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Kaname Kuran." the pureblood replied, gently shaking hands with the blonde with the hand that wasn't intertwined with his lover.

"I'm Akane." She also introduced herself.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco indicated to the two thugs behind him. Both grunted as some kind of a greeting. Kaname inclined his head slightly to return the greeting.

"Care to sit?" Draco asked leading them to the area with the black couches. Akane cuddled up to Kaname before promptly falling asleep. _I must have tired her out… _thought Kaname. He had sent her to run a few errands that morning in preparation for their stay and they must have exhausted her. Kaname allowed her to sleep against him whilst patting her hair like a cat as he listened to Draco talking.

"You know Kuran, in the wizarding world some families have a status above others. The sort you would do well to make friends with…" He started before Kaname cut him off.

"I assure you Draco, the vampire world has a far stricter system of hierarchy than the wizarding world. As a member of the Kuran family I am more than used to being told who I should and shouldn't be friends with. Unfortunately I disagree with most of those who tell me so. I'm afraid I feel it more important to choose friends based on their merits and through the experiences I have shared with them than choosing because of their family's position. I am not saying that I shall not be friends with you, but that I shall want to know you better first before choosing my friends and allies."

Draco scowled a little at this way-too-mature-for-a-teenager excuse that showed Kaname didn't seem to immediately recognise or care for his family's importance. He did however take it as better than a no and continued on to lighter conversation.

"What years will you two be in?"

"All of the students from the academy, including the two of us, will be in the fifth year. It is good if we can all stay close."

"I'm in fifth year as well so we should have some classes together." Draco was just curious about one more thing…

So they're all your friends?"

"Friends or allies, occasionally both."

"What's the difference?"

"One sort can be a great deal more useful." Kaname said with a telling smile. The two continued talking for some time till the common room was empty apart from them. Kaname then looked at his watch.

"I may turn in now, I still have to get used to getting up in the morning. This one is already exhausted." He said indicating to the girl fast asleep against his shoulder. Kaname then got up and lifted Akane into a bridal carry and headed towards his dorm.

"That's the male dorms." Draco pointed out since the pureblood was still holding the girl.

"She sleeps with me or I get cold." He replied striding into the dorm and laying her on his four-poster bed.

"The bed has curtains so it shouldn't bother anyone." Kaname continued before ignoring Draco, sitting on his bed next to her and drawing the curtains to hide the two of them from view. The blonde and his goons could only retreat quietly as the happy couple slept in each other's warmth.

**…**

The Gryffindor dorms were located behind a lady's portrait. All students in Gryffindor were told the password so they could get past the portrait. Takuma Ichijou, Ichiru Kiryuu, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen had been highly impressed by the portraits of Hogwarts. Vampires did not have portraits that moved and so it was new to them. Takuma decided he would bring up the idea of getting some moving portraits for the night class dorms back home when he saw Kaname next. The four of them walked into the Gryffindor common room behind the other students.

The common room was rather homely, covered in the warm colours of red and gold. Harry and Ron were sitting in some of the seats in front of the fire with the company of Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. Akatsuki and Ruka decided to go straight to bed so they would be ready for their unnaturally early morning. Takuma and Ichijou however went to join the group in front of the fire.

"May we join you?" Ichijou asked politely.

"Sure" Harry replied.

The two newcomers sat down in some of the available seats.

"We were just showing Harry and Ron here our new school snack collection." Fred said pulling out a box that contained various candies. Ichiru read some of the lolly wrappers. "Nosebleed nougat, Fainting fancies, puking pastilles, fever fudge… Interesting concept."

"They still need to be officially trialled, but we're sure they'll take off." George said, sounding confident.

"The only thing is, after the success of these what next? I mean we could do a second series of them." Fred continued.

"We've already started thinking about it, but nothing for certain. Anaemic almonds, cough chocolate…"

"Why not something like lethargic liquorice or rash-causing raspberries?" Ichiru suggested.

"A man after our own heart I can't help but think Fred." George said smiling.

"You have a twin as well right?" Fred added.

"I do but he's left me to guard Aidou."

"Come join us. Two brains are better than one." Fred said

"But three brains might be better than two." George added.

The three of them moved off to their own corner to discuss possible business ventures and the various perks of being a twin. That was when Akatsuki came down from his dorm with a pile of manga volumes.

"I can't believe you brought so many volumes they wouldn't fit in your own luggage." He said, placing the pile onto Takuma's lap.

"Sorry Akatsuki-kun. But thank you for helping me bring them in your cases. I'll waive your ten galleon debt as rent of your case space, okay?" Takuma said with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Akatsuki then headed back up the stairs he had only descended moments ago.

"I'd better head off then and put these away." Takuma said, getting up and following Akatsuki.

"See you in the morning." He said as he left for his bed.

The others soon left the common room as well. They had to sleep in order to be ready for their first day of their year at Hogwarts.

**…**

Everyone in Ravenclaw tower had long since gone to sleep. It was currently around two in the morning and not a soul was stirring, apart from Hanabusa Aidou. He looked into the bed next to him to see his silver-haired peer fast asleep. Now was his chance. Hanabusa got out of his bed and placed on some slippers. He was about to go see if a few of the girls he had been talking to earlier would fancy and evening walk with him…or more. He was at the door to the boys dorms. But, before he could grasp the door handle he felt a cold metal against the back of his neck.

_Damn… He got me._

"Where do you think you're going Aidou?" Zero growled. The metal Hanabusa had felt against his neck had been the barrel of the hunter weapon, Bloody Rose.

"Just sleep walking…ha ha ha…" Hanabusa said, trying to laugh it off.

"Well, now that you're awake, you can go back to bed can't you Aidou?" Zero replied threateningly.

"Y-yes Zero…Thanks for waking me. I'll go back to bed now. Goodnight." Hanabusa quickly dashed back under his covers.

_This is going to be a long year…_ Both of them thought.

"Night'" Zero said curtly.

**…**

Rima and Senri had been as quiet as they always were. After everyone else was asleep Senri left his room. He couldn't sleep so he went to go find Rima. The door to the girls dorms opened quietly as he snuck inside. Rima was sitting there, still awake with the curtains of her four-poster bed still open. She was expecting him.

"Can't sleep?" Senri asked.

"Yeah…" Rima replied.

Senri crawled onto the bed with her and they shut the curtains, falling asleep soon afterwards in the comfort of each other's warmth.

…

All too soon for the vampires, who were used to being awake through night, the morning would come signalling the commencement of their classes within Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter or any of the characters from either series.**

**A/N: **Wow, I'm already up to chapter 6... This chapter is a bit more serious than some of the others but necessary to the plot. It's also my longest chapter so far I think... I really hope that you like it! :)

Let me know what you think: Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pureblood and Potions master**

Takuma Ichijou woke up bright and early on his first day of classes at Hogwarts. The chairman had requested a meeting with Kaname and himself this early in the day so that they could be up to date with the Rido situation as well as get the timetables that were to be handed out to the other night class students. Once he considered himself to be adequately preened and had prepared himself for the day he walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room where he was greeted by a familiar face. His closest friend and leader of the night class, Kaname Kuran was sitting elegantly on one of the chairs in the common room drinking down his first dose of synthetic blood for the day. On the table in front of him a second glass of water was already waiting.

"Good morning." Kaname greeted the blonde politely.

"How did you find the first night Kaname-kun?" Takuma asked politely, sitting down opposite the pureblood and accepting the prepared water with one of his blood tablets.

"It was okay. I'm still not used to waking this early and I wish we could have our own rooms and a bit more free-reign like we do at home. But, it was okay."

"How was your night Takuma?"

"It was great. Everyone here is quite friendly and I think I'll settle in quite well." Takuma then paused a moment, sipping at the synthetic blood drink, before asking what he had wanted to since he saw Kaname sitting there within the common room.

"Kaname, how did you get into the common room? I thought you couldn't enter without a password…"

"I contacted Headmaster Dumbledore and asked for access to all of the common rooms. He agreed that as I am still responsible for all of you in the official position of night class leader it was fair to let me have access to all of the common rooms."

"Ah, that would make sense."

"As you are my right hand I also prepared a copy for you as well." Kaname said while taking a piece of paper out of his blazer pocket.

Takuma quickly memorised the contents of the note before throwing it into the still glowing embers of the Gryffindor fireplace. He knew it would be bad if that got into the wrong hands.

**…**

After finishing their nutritional supplements they left the common room and headed down the moving staircase towards the great hall where they would be meeting the chairman. As they walked through the entrance hall they came across one of the Kiryuu twins, Zero walking in from outside.

"Good morning Zero. What are you doing out of bed so early? I didn't expect you to be such an early riser." Kaname asked upon meeting him.

"I was checking that Lily had settled in okay. She seems to be quite comfortable with where she's staying though she's still as stubborn as ever and will probably kick any idiot that's dumb enough to go near her."

_Ah…_ Kaname remembered "mad horse white lily" quite well. She had managed to kick Akane off during a riding lesson at the academy and was definitely quite ill-tempered. Though Kaname assumed this attitude was natural following her owner and role-model Zero.

Kaname vaguely recollected that the chairman said she had to be brought along as she would only let Zero look after her.

"You didn't leave Aidou alone did you?" Takuma interjected, a little concerned knowing that the other blonde could be a little thirsty in the mornings.

"I did. But he's not going anywhere." Zero said holding up a small key which appeared to be for a set of handcuffs.

"After waking me up with his pathetic attempts at sneaking out for the fourth time I decided I couldn't be bothered to give him his freedom anymore." He tucked the key back into his pocket.

"I should be down for breakfast soon but I should probably release Aidou from his bed first." Zero said smiling at Aidou's misfortune as he walked back up towards the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Kinky…" Takuma muttered, within hearing range of Kaname.

"Takuma, I think you've been reading a few to many questionable manga volumes recently. I'm sure Kiryuu handcuffed Aidou to the bed for the reason of protecting those around him. Not for any other suspicious intentions." Kaname informed him.

Even though the two did not necessarily get along, Zero was still a strong ally for Kaname. He had brains as well as a fair amount of brawn and could deal effectively with a variety of situations including troublesome Aidou's. He also had connections with the hunter's association and owned a hunter weapon, which was a further help as they were going to try and get rid of his resurrected uncle Rido who was also a pureblood.

The two night class students continued into the Great Hall where the chairman was already present along with Yagari-sensei. The teachers were talking to Professor McGonagall, the lady who had assisted in their sorting the day before.

"Good morning." Kaname announced politely bowing to all three teachers.

"Good morning!" Takuma followed his bow and then looked towards professor McGonagall, giving her a separate bow.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou. I have heard that you are the head teacher for Gryffindor and I would like to say that it is an honour for me to be in your house this year. And I do believe I have the joy of looking forward to your classes in transfiguration as well. I shall do my best not to disappoint you, professor." He said cheerfully, shooting his nice-guy smile straight in her direction.

"I shall also have the pleasure of attending transfiguration this year, professor. I look forward to learning many things from you." Kaname once again bowed to her politely with a kind smile.

Professor McGonagall was not used to having such eager introductions from her students and was quite impressed by the young men's manners. _So much more polite than most of the students around here…_ she thought.

"Then I shall also look forward to seeing both of you in my classes. But for now I shall leave you here with your own teachers. I believe they have your time tables." She trotted off to the Gryffindor table, where the first of her students had arrived, to give them their time tables.

Chairman Cross invited them, including Yagari, to sit down at the nearest table before proceeding to talk.

"Firstly we should talk about the important stuff. Rido is continuing to move towards Voldemort's predicted location. He's moving quite quickly and should reach there in around two weeks or so. However, as he is gaining strength it is becoming harder for us to continue tracking him. Soon the hunters will not know where he is and we will only be able to guess when they meet. Though, they will not attack immediately. Voldemort would wait till Rido is at his highest strength until he tries anything. To get a perspective from the wizard side I talked to Dumbledore last night. It appears they believe that Voldemort is currently looking for something, prophecy of sorts. We do not know yet how he will get his hands on it though he has a hunch."

"And what is this hunch?" Kaname asked.

"He believes that Voldemort will try and infiltrate Harry's mind." The chairman said quietly, not wanting other students to overhear.

"How will he do that?" Takuma enquired. Yagari was the one who answered.

"I've also been looking into that. It seems most likely that the curse which reflected off of Harry during the initial attack may have caused a connection between them, making them both more suscceptible to mental-based magic. The kid knows nothing about it and Dumbledore's refusing to speak to the brat, not wanting Voldemort to think they're close or something. To be honest I think he's a sitting duck. He doesn't look that smart and his course doesn't include occlumency, even without that ugly pink hag trying to tell me what a so-called 'adequate curriculum' is!" Yagari said, sounding rather pissed off at even the thought of his co-teacher.

"I told Dumblebee that he should be teaching the kid by now for his own sake, but apparently he still wants to hold off for some stupid reason." Yagari crossed his arms in frustration.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Yagari-kun…" The chairman said, taking the side of Dumbledore.

"And now you're taking his side Cross? Honestly, is being a blithering idiot a requirement for all headmasters? Or maybe making insane decisions is? Why not both!?" Yagari growled before standing.

"I'm going for a smoke." He announced in frustration as he stomped out of the Great Hall in a foul mood.

The two students had been watching their teachers' exchange. Clearly not all was happy in teacher town…

"Anyway, onto a more cheerful subject: your subjects!" Kaien said excitedly with a giant grin on his face, handing Kaname and Takuma a stack of paper that was the night class students' time tables.

"Here are your timetables. Please hand them out to the other students when they arrive."

"We shall do, of course." Kaname replied.

"Ah~ You're so responsible Kaname-kun… Have a fantastic first day of school you two~ Don't forget to drink plenty and remember to bring enough ink for all of you lessons and…" The chairman continued, sounding like a paranoid parent on their kid's first day at preschool.

Thankfully, soon the two of them were able to excuse themselves with the excuse of handing out time tables as Zero had appeared with Aidou in tow. Both of the Ravenclaw-sorted night class students looked a little sleep deprived. Probably due to each other's presence. As they walked closer Takuma could see the handcuff marks on one of Hanabusa's wrists.

"Morning," he greeted them cheerfully, joining them at the table where they were starting to have breakfast.

Kaname, now sitting next to Takuma, sorted through the time tables the chairman had given him.

"Takuma"

"Zero"

"Aidou"

He handed the time tables out one by one. Soon the other members of their party arrived as well, also receiving their daily schedules. Apart from Rima and Senri. They were obviously sleeping in. This is exactly why Kaname needed access to all of the houses dorms. Takuma offered to go and get them. They soon appeared and got their timetables after a 'gentle' reminder not to be late again.

Kaname looked down at his time table to see that he had potions first, in the dungeons with a Professor Snape. He was also the head of Slytherin house and a case of special interest for Kaname. He left the Great Hall and headed to his first class early in order to make a good impression on his new teacher.

When he got to the classroom Professor Snape had just finished setting up their first lesson. Kaname was his earliest student by a long-shot. In fact the potions-master had not expected to see any of his students for almost half an hour.

"Good morning, Professor." Kaname bowed politely to Professor Snape.

"Kaname Kuran, wasn't it. I am quite surprised to see you here so early, given your species' nocturnal habits." Snape replied.

"Getting up this morning was not completely without struggle, but I am sure I will get used to it, Professor. I was merely inspired to come early at the exciting prospect of your lesson." A small smile crept onto his countenance.

"I hope you do not have a cocky attitude mister Kuran because I will not appreciate it and I can also guess that you will not find the subtle science of potions to be as easy as you think. Coming early and using flattery will not get you easy marks in my class neither will the fact that Dumbledore and others seem to hail you as the second boy who lived. And, as you are now an honorary Slytherin I do also wish you to not slack off. Is that clear?" Snape emphasised.

"I assure you I will not slack off professor Snape. And, the reason I have come early is not just flattery…" Kaname knew this man was quite sharp and curt so he got straight to the point.

"I know that you are within the trust circle of Albus Dumbledore and I am also well aware of your past activities as a deatheater. I also know that you know that Potter's mind is at risk of being tainted by Voldemort's presence as well as knowing that Dumbledore seems to be avoiding teaching him occlumency. I also know that if time shows he is being corrupted then Dumbledore intends for you to teach him. But, currently, you can do nothing."

"What a little know-it-all we have here. It seems you could even beat your classmate Miss Granger in that respect." Snape mused aloud.

"So what? The boy's mind is at risk and what do you expect me to do?" He asked calmly. Not feeling threatened by someone he assumed was just a silly teenager much like the rest of the Hogwarts rabble.

"Exactly what Dumbledore says, leave him be." Kaname answered.

"But it isn't about what I would expect you to do. What do you want to do?" Kaname began his questioning. Snape was silent, not sure how to answer.

"It seems you have come to question me…why?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Indeed I have come to question you. You have access to information both from Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. You are one of the few, if not the only, person in your situation. Albus trusts you as an ex-deatheater who has seen the light and Riddle trusts you for playing your part next to Dumbledore whilst acting for him. I am after information."

"What information?" Snape was becoming more cautious by the minute. He knew this young man was up to something. And he didn't like it.

"As you know I'm a pureblood vampire and the nephew of Rido, who you would have heard about through Kaien's talks with the Order of the Phoenix. You also know that we are tracking Rido with the help of the Hunter's Association. But, surely you know that in being less powerful than him they can only do so much to track him. Soon my uncle will be lost from their sights. Because of this little hurdle I am after a new, better source of information… Do you catch my drift?"

"You want me to be your new source of information? What reason would I possibly have to aid a student blatantly going behind the back of his seniors?"

"I could offer you gold but, I know you would not be interested. I could assure you that I am more mature, and overall better, than Potter as well as being more suited to ridding the world of foul beings like Rido and Voldemort, but i doubt you would listen. Instead I feel I should ask… Do you want Voldemort to win?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I know you are on Dumbledore's side."

"How can you possibly…"

"Us vampires can do our magic without wands and it can be a hell of a lot more powerful. Particularly a pureblood's powers. A vampire's power comes from the mind, as such we tend to have a knack for seeing, unlocking and unhinging peoples minds. You may be an accomplished wizard occlumencer but you are helpless against me. I have already sifted through everything in your head and you didn't even notice."

"You must be lying." Snape could not believe anyone could penetrate his mind without it being noticed. The idea itself frightened him.

"Then have you told Harry yet that you were in love with his mother Lily?" Kaname said with a confident smile. He knew that he had the upper hand in this discussion.

Snape was shocked. That was something he didn't tell anyone. Yet this boy knew. He was telling the truth. Kaname merely smiled back at him.

"I know that deep down you actually want to protect her son. That is the answer to my previous question isn't it? What you want to do?" Kaname's voice sounded menacing somehow.

"Dumbledore may be an exceptional wizard but he has no experience with vampires and has no clue how powerful we are. As for our chairman he is an idiot at best, with no idea about anything and if left to his own devices nothing would ever get done. What they don't know is that if Voldemort gains Rido then he could use Rido to tap into that kid's mind, even easier than I tapped into yours. Unlike wizards we can get full access into the recesses of the mind, especially if Rido has Voldemort as a ready-to-go anchor into Harry's brain." He paused as Snape took in the unexpected onslaught of information.

"Yet, with my abilities that come from the same family of purebloods I can also provide a shield over his mind. As such, I would be able to protect him and intercept any incoming signals from Voldemort or Rido. An adequate solution without breaking Dumbledore's orders not to teach him yet, don't you agree Severus? All that you need to do is to be a good boy for Dumbledore and Voldemort and I will visit you regularly to collect information. Do we have a deal?"

Snape felt as if he had made a deal with the devil as he shook the pureblood's pale hand.

"I need information about Voldemort. You will get it for me. You were Dumbledore's pawn and now you are mine…"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter nor the characters from either series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 7 is here! This chapter may seem like a bit of a comedic filler at times, but I assure you it's not. It plays an important part in the story and you will understand more in further chapters if you keep reading my future updates(i sincerely hope you will). For now I hope you continue reading and enjoying! Leaving a review after you've read the story would also be most appreciated! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Defence against the Dark Arts Disagreement.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione met with Takuma and the two silver-hairs beside him. It seemed they were going to be in the same potions class. After exchanging their morning greetings the sextet travelled together into the dungeons towards their first class of the day. As they entered the class room they saw that many students were already there, including Kaname.

"You left awfully early this morning Kaname." Takuma said, taking a seat next to the dorm leader.

The twins sat behind them. Hermione and Ron sat at a desk. Harry sat behind them next to Neville Longbottom.

"I wanted to greet our teacher. He's also the head of the house I shall be staying in."

Kaname was thankful that his teacher had such a bored and calm visage that would not give away their earlier discussion. He didn't even want Takuma to know about his deal that he had formed with the potions master.

"Say, where's Akane?" Takuma enquired.

"She was taking and elective called muggle studies. It apparently focuses on non-wizard humans. She said she wished to take it to help understand her adoptive father, Cross as well as a few of her human friends from back at the academy. It is apparently on when this class is so she has a different potions class. Shiki and Touya will be with her for the morning. They were advised to study it as their work as models usually overlaps with the human industry."

"Well at least she's being taken care of."

The two leaders' talk was then interrupted by a sharp kick to the back of Kaname's chair. The pureblood turned around and shot a glare towards the brothers.

"Zero-kun, why did you kick Kaname-sama?" Ichiru said, facing Zero in 'shock'.

"Ichiru! Don't you mean why did **you** kick Kuran?" Zero glared back at his brother.

Kaname was quite used to the twins' trouble-making. Sometimes he really wanted to hurt them, but he needed them to play their parts. That didn't mean he wanted to take any more of their crap though…

"Kiryuus… Both of you have detention for a week. I shall make the arrangements with Yagari tonight and you can start tomorrow." He turned back around to face the front as Professor Snape got ready to begin. But not before one more kick landed against the back of the pureblood's chair.

_Don't kill them, d__on't kill them, d__on't kill them... _The pureblood had to restrain himself.

"If you kick one more time I'll make it two weeks… with Cross!" He threatened.

No more kicks were dealt that lesson. Being shut in a room with their creepy adoptive father for a few hours detention was a very scary prospect. He might make them massage his back and shoulders, braid his hair, or worse…paint his toenails.

**…**

After the majority of the class had completed their potion successfully it was the end of their first class. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaname and Zero now had Defence against the Dark Arts. They left Takuma and Ichiru and continued to the third floor, following Hermione who had so kindly offered (insisted) that she led the way. As they were walking up the moving staircase Harry fell into step with Kaname as he decided it was time they had a talk.

"I'm Harry." He said.

"I know." Kaname replied in a slightly bored tone. _Oh, yeah…_ most people did know who he was because of the scar on his forehead. He waited a moment felling just a little intimidated by this pureblood.

"So, about this Rido person Ichijou mentioned on the train…" Harry attempted to start conversation.

"This is neither the time nor place." Kaname cut him off, abruptly ending their conversation.

As they reached the classroom Akane was waiting for them. She immediately smiled sweetly and went to great them. She tripped. Akane didn't hit the floor but fell neatly into Kaname's arms. She jumped back a little.

"S-sumimasen." Her face blushed as she apologised for being overly enthusiastic.

"There's no need to apologise. More importantly are you ok?"

"Uh, yes." Kaname took the girl's arm and lead her into the class room. The two of them sat next to each other at the front of the class. Hermione once again sat with Ron leaving Harry feeling somewhat ignored again for what felt like the umpteenth time this year. He sat with the silver-haired twin called Zero who had sat himself right in the back corner.

"Hi." He said to the bored-looking vampire.

"Hi." Zero replied.

_Another one that's clearly not a talker…_ He thought back to how Kaname had also seemed bored with his conversation. _Maybe it's just 'ignore Harry year' and no one told me…_ Thinking that, he looked to his friends who had also ignored him for the majority of their holidays. Ron was talking to Hermione about the new teaching arrangements.

"I wonder what it's going to be like having two teachers…" Ron asked dozily.

"It's never happened before so there's no precedent. Maybe they'll alternate who teaches."

"Won't that just be confusing?"

"Oh, look at it positively Ron. We get to learn from two different teachers and may therefore gain extra knowledge."

"I don't particularly want to gain extra knowledge. I just wanna pass." He groaned.

Hermione would have retaliated, had the door of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher's office not just opened. Both Professors emerged and came down the stairs, one pink and one in a loose suit with a cravat. As they took their places at the front of the classroom the pink one spoke.

"Good morning children. I am Delores Umbridge, your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. With me you'll be studying a ministry-approved course in a safe environment. I am sure that over the coming year we will all become great friends-"

Yagari interrupted her speech to start his.

"I'm Toga Yagari, your new teacher. With me you'll be studying a course not approved by the ministry but approved by common lessons will have content that may actually help you at some stage in your life. If you need to defend yourself it won't be safe. Get used to it. I'm here to get paid and keep an eye on the blood-suckers, not to be your friend. Any questions? Direct them to the toad, I couldn't care less." Yagari-sensei then strode back up into their office and left a nearly speechless Umbridge to the class.

"That man is so rude!" Umbridge fumed as he disappeared before clearing her throat.

"Because of various… technique differences we will be teaching you separately. As this is your double lesson, where you spend two hours with us, we will be splitting our time with one hour each." She explained before beginning with her method of teaching.

"In my classes I ask you to put your wands away. The ministry-approved course will be made up from a series of readings and theoretical exercises."

"We're not using magic?" Ron asked

"No you won't. And please raise your hand when you talk Mister Weasley."

"But if we need to defend ourselves we'll need magic!" Harry started.

"Hand, Mister Potter! Yes, you can use magic to defend yourselves, but there is no need to use it in a classroom. This is supposed to be a safe environment. At least it would be if Dumbledore had not invited these… filthy beasts here."

The pale hand the pureblood was raised.

"Yes…" She appeared to not know his name. Or had forgotten it on purpose because of what he was.

"Kaname Kuran. As the leader of the night class I can assure you that we are far less dangerous than a certain lady not teaching young witches and wizards how to defend themselves given the current situation. And we are most certainly not filthy."

"We also have better fashion sense than that certain lady too." Zero chimed in.

"Detention should teach you to raise your hand in future Mister Kiryuu and not to make unjust statements about your superiors." It seems like she had read the role after all…

"But they're both right. We're going to need magic if Voldemort tries to att-"

"Detention, Mister Potter. Voldemort is not back and you should learn not to tell such awful lies. The ministry believes that a theoretical approach will be sufficient to get you through your exams which is, of course, what school is all about."

Umbridge proceeded to ignore any further questions and continued her lesson with her less-than-enthusiastic students.

**…**

Eventually it was time for them to change teachers. Umbridge went into the office while Yagari strode down to the front of the classroom. He hadn't even begun speaking before the door opened again. Umbridge was standing there with one of her pink lacy table cloths in hand with a small black stain on the front.

"Is this a cigarette stain on my cloth?" She asked, looking like she could kill.

"My ashtray was full." He said simply, clearly not worried.

"It reeks of smoke in there!"

"And?"

"You should smoke outside!"

"I will if you stop stinking up the place with that disgusting perfume! You pollute my air, I pollute yours!"

"Hmph! I'm going to have to leave just so I can get fresh air."

Umbridge threw the cloth back into the office before striding out of the room holding her nose. This silly look got a few chuckles from students before she was completely out of earshot.

"Geez… They sound like a married couple." A boy by the name of Seamus Finnigan could be heard whispering to his neighbour.

Yagari then threw a piece of chalk at his head.

"Shut it brat. I wouldn't go near that thing if I didn't have to." He yelled before composing himself.

"Anyway, which of you got detention? It was Zero and…"

"Me, Professor." Harry said, raising his hand honestly.

"No need to raise your hand in my class, you're not in preschool. More importantly, have these." Yagari threw each boy a packet of Japanese lollies.

"Good work boys." The class was a little astounded that a teacher was giving out lollies to kids who had gotten detention by annoying another.

"You know that smoking is bad for your health Professor." Hermione couldn't help but say what she had been thinking for the last several minutes. Given her parents occupation of dentistry they had always kept her quite health-conscious.

"Trust me, if you had to share an office with her you'd be a smoker too. The fact it seems to annoy her only encourages me." He then displayed a more serious demeanour.

"Enough chit-chat and back to your lesson. In order for you to be ready for your OWL examinations you will need to forget everything that ministry-brainwashed tart tells you and listen to me. Because I only have half of your class time you will have to pay attention well. I will inform you now that I will be extremely strict, shall be giving you a shit-load of homework and will expect high quality work very quickly. Also, don't call me Professor, I'm not English. I want to be called sensei. Understood?" For some reason his introduction was reminiscent of a war speech.

"Yes sensei!" The class replied.

"Great. Wands out wizards and witches, we're going to be doing some magic whether she likes it or not. Let's start with…" He looked in his book and chose their topic of the day. By the end of the lesson he sensed that he was definitely the students' preferred teacher.

_I'll teach that pink witch who the better teacher is…_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter or character's from either series.**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't uploaded anything over the last weekend, it was a long and busy one. Then I was having problems with my computer and couldn't log in :(

But it's all fixed now! Everything is good and here's the next chapter. I hope the spelling etc. is okay... (I did the editing while recovering from Sunday night partying...)

Epic thanks to those who have given reviews to previous chapters! *Throws implied confetti*

Sorry for the wait, Please enjoy and review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Detention**

Delores Umbridge had just poured a cup of tea for herself after setting up a space for two troublesome boys to sit their detentions with her this evening. There were two small desks arranged each with a straight-backed wooden chair to match. There was a leaflet of parchment and a 'special' quill on each desk. She smiled to herself in satisfaction. It didn't last for long…

*Bang*

Her brutish co-teacher had just noisily entered the room after a cigarette. Umbridge had agreed to get rid of her various air-fresheners and perfumes as long as he found somewhere to smoke outside of the office.

"I thought I told you I was holding detentions tonight Mister Yagari. Why are you here?"

"A, It's my office, whether you have detention or not I'm allowed to be here. B; I'm here to hold detention too." Yagari looked at the space she had set up.

He quickly arranged the detention space so that there were now three desks with chairs there.

"With whom are you holding detention?"

"Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu. They were kicking the pureblood's chair during potions this morning."

"Zero's having detention under **my** watch."

"Not anymore. He's one of my lot so I'm in charge of him, not you. But, lines are fine. We'll just have to watch them together."

"I'm sure I can handle a group of schoolboys on my own." She sounded outraged that this man thought any less.

"That's not the problem. Cross said if I didn't have anything better to do I could help him paint his toenails…" He shuddered at the thought.

"Surely that would be better than sitting around in detention."

Yagari shot her a glare with a hint of trauma in his eye.

"You don't know. You haven't… It's too painful to talk about. I'm sorry." He covered his face with his hand to retain his composure.

Umbridge couldn't fathom how the activity of painting toenails could possibly so traumatic for a brute like him that had accused her of being afraid of vampires. Then again it must have had a serious impact. He even said "sorry" to her…

She decided to let the issue drop. She left another set of parchment and one of her 'special' quills at the new desk ready for the other student.

…

*Knock**Knock*

Umbridge got up to answer the door and let her very suspecting victims in. As the three boys entered one of them, Ichiru, noticed his sensei give him a wink and inconspicuously pointed to the quill on one of the detention desks. He had clearly wanted to avoid the attention of the pink toad in this gesture. _There must be something funky about those quills…_ Ichiru got his sensei's message. By looking at them he could tell that they weren't ordinary. Ichiru gave a glance towards his brother. Zero appeared to be giving the quills a funny look as well. Ichiru knew that Zero would know something was wrong about them. Out of the two of them he had always had the sharpest skills of a hunter and since that fateful day he also had a keen vampire instinct as well. As the three boys took their seats the only one blissfully ignorant about the situation was Harry. Knowing that Yagari had pretty much given him the go ahead, and also knowing that his sensei would probably reward him for upsetting his co-teacher, he made a plan.

Umbridge, for the purpose of being more menacing, had decided to instruct each of them separately as to what they were to write. But, her attempt at stirring drama would be her downfall. It gave Ichiru the chance to grab a spare sheet of parchment and quill from his pocket and quickly forge a letter from his stupid adoptive father to Umbridge. More time was allotted to him when Harry brought up the topic of needing to be at a quidditch try-out. Ichiru made the contents of the letter up on the spot as the clueless boy wizard was stalling the witch even without his asking.

After finishing and stuffing the letter into his blazer pocket to make it look as if it were already there he exchanged a knowing grin with his twin. He then conveyed a wink back to his sensei, who was currently reading "100 Hags and How Identify Them", to indicate he had found a way to get back at the pink-clad hag in front of them.

Umbridge finished instructing them and sat back at her desk, ready to review and mark the essays of one of her fourth year classes. Harry immediately started writing with no sense of danger. Zero delayed and pretended he needed a tissue. Ichiru took the letter out of his pocket as if he had just remembered it. He also took the quill, hiding it in the sleeve of his blazer. He stood up, immediately grabbing the pink hag's attention.

"Why are you out of your seat Mister Kiryuu?" She said sternly.

"I just remembered that I had a letter for you from our chairman, Cross. He had heard that Yagari intended to hold my detention here and asked me to deliver it to you." He handed over the letter.

"He asks that you please read it now, tell me your response and I can pass on the reply later as I shall be seeing him after this."

She was not expecting anything like this. Umbridge began to read the letter as the boy in front of her waited for the response.

**Dear Miss Umbridge,**

**I know that we may have had a little argument about the dangers of vampires earlier, but can we put the past behind us? I hope Toga isn't giving you too much strife in the office. But onto the more serious matter I wished to discuss… Where would I be able to purchase a cute kitten plate like the ones in your office? I absolutely must have one! Please inform Ichiru so that he can tell me.**

**Love from: Kaien Cross xoxo**

While she was reading Ichiru silently traded the 'special' quill from his sleeve with a normal one on her desk she would be using for marking. He used a transfiguration spell with his magic to swap the appearances of the two quills so that she could not tell the difference.

"xoxo…?" Ichiru heard her mumble to herself as she read the last bit.

"It indicates hugs and kisses professor. Cross can be a little over-affectionate in his greetings sometimes. I hope you understand." Ichiru threw her the best innocent-goody-two-shoes smile he had.

"I understand. He did seem a little off. But at least he seems to have good taste-." Both of them heard Yagari-sensei spit out his tea and nearly choke as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Is something the matter, Mister Yagari?" She queried.

"Nothing. Nothing at all! It was just something funny in this book is all." He lied quite badly. Now both Harry and Zero were not writing, instead watching another one of their teachers' disagreements begin.

"Something funny? In 100 hags and how to identify them?" She asked rather suspecting of the sensei's behaviour..

"Um… Yeah." He turned back to his book and began to read aloud.

"The foulest type of hag ever discovered, Umbridge hags can be identified by their human-toad like appearance and pink adorning. They have awful temper issues and are thought to have a brain the size of a peanut. Classed as extremely dangerous…"

Both Zero and Harry who had not been writing had begun snickering. Ichiru maintained his cool look till his own prank had played out. This was not without much struggle. Umbridge's face had now gone red with anger.

"You listen here! You have no right to speak like that in front of your students."

"I thought us teachers were here to teach facts?"

"That's enough!" She turned to Ichiru and told him the name of the shop which held the hideous plates for Cross.

"Now all of you get back to your studies." She said instructing the students.

"As for you… I shall speak to Cross and report you to the ministry!" She pointed at Yagari.

"You can't do nothing lady. Cross is a bumbling idiot at best and your precious ministry does not have control over vampires or hunters."

"For now… We can continue this conversation later. Get back to whatever drivel you were reading so I can finish marking." She said, sitting back down in the pink-laden half of the office. Yagari merely shrugged.

The three students were now writing their lines as they were told. None of them were showing a shred of strain. Harry's blood scent now stained the air as he had been writing from the beginning. But he had no intention of showing pain and giving the Umbridge hag satisfaction. Zero who had only been writing for a while had a slight scar beginning to form reading: "I will not speak out of turn in class and I will not kick chairs". Having delayed and then swapped his quill with a safe one Ichiru was scribbling away with ease.

Determined to get back to work she picked up her quill and began to write. She always had self-inking quills as it would be traumatic to spill ink on her brilliantly pink table cloth. She was using her marking quill which had the appropriate red ink. But as she was writing it felt as if the back of her hand was burning. As she continued writing the pain got worse. After a good 10 minutes of trying to remain calm she pulled back her sleeve and looked at the back of her hand.

"Below Satisfactory" The most frequent words she had written with the quill had appeared on her hand.

She immediately looked to Ichiru, pointing.

"You! You switched your quill with mine, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about professor." Ichiru showed his well-practiced innocent expression again.

"Of course you do. I'm sure you can smell the blood of your pesky friends, you beast!" Umbridge fumed.

"They're moderates Umbridge, not beasts. You were already told this earlier. He can smell it but it isn't affecting his judgement." Yagari had face-palmed in preparation for having the beast/moderate argument with Umbridge for what felt like the hundredth time.

Umbridge looked to Ichiru again.

"You have another week of detention!"

"No he doesn't Umbridge. I didn't see him do anything, did you? He says he doesn't know what you're talking about. So, maybe you just mixed up your quills? Regardless, you can't put either of the twins in more detention while I'm here. They are also under my jurisdiction, so you have to ask me first and properly justify your reasoning." Yagari insisted.

…

The rest of the detention ended with lots more argument across the room from both teachers. Eventually all three of the students were dismissed from detention. After the trio had left Yagari turned to Umbridge.

"Don't you think you should let them off the rest of their detention?"

"I beg your pardon? Why should I excuse children who need to be punished?"

"Because otherwise the rest of your week will probably be a repeat of tonight, miss Below Satisfactory." Yagari had now also started using the words in her scar as another one of his nicknames.

Umbridge tucked her hand behind her back out of sight before replying.

"I shall see them again tomorrow night." She insisted.

"At least use a different punishment, hmm…Unless you want to be further Below Satisfactory?"

"Is that a threat?"

"My belief is that it is a teacher's duty to speak fact." Yagari then went to head back into the office before Umbridge continued speaking.

"You shall soon find out that the ministry is not a force to messed with, Yagari, regardless of your beliefs. Hogwarts shall fall into place and then others believing Dumbledore and Mister Potter's lies will fall into line behind him. I will rid this school of Dumbledore's foolishness, including these vampires. Just you watch." Umbridge smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter or any of the characters from either series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 9 is now here and things are starting to get serious!  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Remember: Reviews are awesome! :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: High Inquisitor**

It was the following week. The three troublesome students had finished their detentions with Umbridge and witnessed further arguments between her and Yagari-sensei. They had also had to endure more of her ridiculous no-magic lessons. Little did they know the situation was about to get worse, much worse…

…

MINISTRY SEEKS REFORM OF EDUCATION  
DELORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED  
HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR

_Last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation to increase its level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This appears to be in response to the concerns of some anxious parents who believe the school may be heading in the wrong direction. This is the next step in the Minister's reform after Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed on the 30__th__ of August this year, which ensured that if the current Headmaster could not provide a candidate for a teaching position then the Ministry would supply an appropriate person. That is how Miss Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts earlier this year. Dumbledore couldn't find anyone and so Umbridge was put in and has been an immediate success, revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts. However, she is now not the only teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Toga Yagari from Cross Academy, Japan, is also teaching the subject alongside Miss Umbridge. _

"_He was appointed as part of the questionable exchange program with the foreign school which teaches vampires and humans. As he is not a permanent teacher the Ministry does not count him as a candidate and has insisted that Miss Umbridge must remain there to teach long-term" a ministry representative, Percy Weasley explained to us this morning. "We have also heard bad reports about his character. It appears that he is a bad influence on the children, has little respect for other teachers and that he intends to continue using some of the dangerous teaching techniques of his predecessors. The eccentric decisions around some of Dumbledore's teaching appointments are some of the highest concerns to parents. Some of these eccentric decisions include half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, werewolf Remus Lupin and delusional ex-auror Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody."_

_Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, should help tackle what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they meet the standards both the Ministry and parents expect. The Ministry's new moves have already been applauded by some parents including Lucius Malfoy who spoke with us earlier. "I feel a weight has been lifted from my mind now that I know the school is having a proper evaluation."_

_On the other hand, while the Ministry can gain control of the curriculum they do not have power over the vampire students or hunter teachers that are currently residing at Hogwarts. Vampires have their own society that is ruled by a royal family. They are considered dangerous and self-governing, along with the Hunters Association, by the Ministry. The Minister talked to us about the current situation. _

"_We have been told by Dumbledore and the Chairman of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross, that they are safe. But we have nothing more than their word. Delores Umbridge reported to me that some of them were causing disruptions in classrooms. While there has been no serious incident yet it is only a matter of time. I shall be investigating why Dumbledore accepted this dangerous exchange program and shall be doing what I can to remedy it. For now let us wish Delores luck in her new position as Hogwarts High Inquisitor"_

…

This is the headline that graced the Prophet's front page this not-so-fine morning. After reading the article herself she then read it aloud for the crowd surrounding her, which consisted of Harry, Ron, and Takuma, who was also joined by Kaname and Akane.

"So that's how we ended up with Umbridge. The Ministry forced her on us, and now she'll be inspecting other teachers! It's outrageous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm more concerned about what she's saying about us. As if causing disruptions in class can be counted as report-worthy! Out of all of us only Zero and Ichiru-kun have had detentions and that was for speaking out of turn and kicking the back of Kaname-kun's chair." Akane said in protest, puffing out her cheeks a little as Kaname patted her hair to calm her down.

"Do you think I come across as dangerous?" Takuma asked, concerned about his image.

"No, you're nicer than most of the people I've ever met Takuma." Hermione assured him.

"That's nice to know, thank you." He shot her his lady-killer smile, leaving the normally collected brunette just a little flushed.

"How we come across put aside, it appears the Ministry has made enemies of us without giving anyone a chance to explain themselves apart from Umbridge. He can attack the wizard side of Hogwarts but he can't do anything about us unless he goes through me first." Kaname said with a slight hint of an annoyed growl at the end.

He stood up and grabbed Takuma as well before turning back to the Gryfindor trio.

"I think at least one of you is in most of our classes. Please inform our teachers that the three of us will be absent today due to some of the Ministry pigs needing a good slap to remind them of their position." Kaname asked of them before striding out of the hall, followed by Akane and Takuma towards Dumbledore's office.

...

Hermione, Ron and Hermione were left at the table.

"What can he expect to do? He's just a student." Ron stated

"He's not _just_ a student, Ron." Hermione explained.

"He belongs to the Kuran family, which acts as the royal family over all vampires. Since his parents were killed by his banished uncle he is the King of vampires."

"Blimey, he's a King!?" Ron said rather dumb-struck.

It was apparent that neither Harry nor Ron had put the dots together till now.

"But he's also the other boy who lived, right? Why doesn't Harry get a cool title too?" Ron asked.

"Do you really think that Harry could handle the paperwork that comes with being a King if he can't even finish his essays on time? No offence Harry." Hermione said.

"None taken. Just Harry is fine." Harry said quietly.

_No one trusts me with information or anything anymore. Am I that unreliable? Is it because I don't have the power or ability to do anything even if I did know? Or maybe it's just ignore Harry Year… _He thought.

…

Near the end of breakfast, as they were about to leave the Great Hall, they saw a commotion in the Entrance Hall and hurried along to see what was up. In the centre of a circle of students was Umbridge and Yagari-sensei.

"Educational Decree Number Twenty-three gives me power as High Inquisitor to decide which teachers are up to scratch and which are not. You, Mister Yagari are not."

"I thought you had to do an inspection first?" Yagari raised his eyebrow a little, questioningly. He still appeared calm as a cucumber.

"I think having to share an office and classes with you for a few weeks has surely been all the inspection I need. As of now you are now no longer a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She proclaimed.

Many of the students around the scene booed and made other sounds of disapproval.

"If I were you I would start packing your bags now." She smiled.

"Why would I do that? I'm not going anywhere." He insisted.

"You are no longer-" She was about to argue.

"I may no longer be a teacher here, but I remain as a hunter and guardian of the students. You don't have the authority to order me out of the castle." He grinned confidently.

"You can stop me from teaching but you can't get rid of me that easily, Miss Below Satisfactory."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter or any of the characters contained in either series.**

**A/N: **I've uploaded 2 chapters today to make up for my absence over the weekend and it's chapter 10! I can't believe how quickly I've gotten here...

*Throws imaginary confetti in celebration of the big 10!*

At the moment I'm trying to keep it interesting while also getting all the important stuff in for the overall story to play out how I want it to. At the moment things are getting tense. In this chapter: Can Fudge compete with Kuran?

Things are going to get really fun in the next few chapters. DA is coming in with their awesomeness. What will happen to Snape and Kaname's agreement? When will Rido reach Voldemort? What will happen when he does? Will the twins (silver or ginger) commit any more detention-worthy pranks?

Look forward to it! :D

It would be great to have some reviews if you have time, but if you don't that's fine, just have fun reading :)

I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The King and the Minister**

Umbridge was teaching her fifth year class that was now entirely her own. After taking the role she found that some of her vampiric students were missing.

"Has anyone seen Mister Kuran or Akane Cross today?" She asked politely.

Harry was only too happy to reply.

"I think Kaname said he was going to slap some of the Ministry pigs to remind them of their position." He smiled as he passed on this information.

"How dare you speak of the Ministry in such a way Mister Potter!"

"They're his words, not mine professor. Don't shoot the messenger." He put his hands up.

"And he can't go to the ministry when he is still in class time. He can't even get out of Hogwarts when the gates are locked."

"The Minister invited him and he asked Dumbledore for permission to leave for today." Zero chimed in.

"I have heard nothing of this." She stated furiously, because she had to know and have control over everything.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it was plastered all over the front of this morning's paper that the Minister was going to be investigating and trying to make arrangements about us. And if he wants to get anywhere he has to talk to Kaname." Zero said matter-of-factly.

"He is just a boy!" Umbridge insisted.

"Actually he's a King." Ron added, wanting to sound smart with what he had heard at breakfast.

"What?"

"He is the son of the Kuran royal family and current King." Hermione informed her.

"And he seemed really pissed that people from the Ministry, including yourself to Fudge, reported to the Prophet that we had been disturbing classes and were dangerous, when the worst we have done is not raise our hand or kick his chair. So, he's going to have a little talk with your Minister and put things right." Zero said.

Umbridge had gone a little pale. It was turning into a much larger affair than she had imagined.

…

Kaname was dressed in one of his more formal business outfits and a long coat that nearly touched the floor. He was flanked by Takuma Ichijou and Akane who were there as his aides and to act as protection, just in case. Toga Yagari had also tagged along as a representative of the Hunters Association. It would be the first time a vampire royal or a hunter had talked to the Minister for Magic in over 500 years, since the Ministry officially stopped its pathetic attempts to control them.

They had gone to Dumbledore's office earlier in the day to discuss the situation. Kaname had convinced Dumbledore to remain in his office with Kaien as the rest of them travelled by floo network to the Ministry. As they stepped out of the fireplace on the other end attention was immediately drawn to them. Kaname strode forward the information desk. The girl at the desk looked petrified. He had his serious aura surrounding him.

"Where is the Minister's office?" He asked in a polite tone, differing from what his dark aura portrayed.

"Y-you can't see the Minister without an appointment."

"How do I get an appointment?" He growled.

"S-speak to his assistant, Percy Weasley. Level one, first door on the left." She pointed towards the elevators with a shaky hand.

The group gave a short bow in thanks before following Kaname who had already neared the elevators. He stepped into the centre one and rode it with his followers to the first floor. As he stepped out everyone's eyes turned to him. The people here were at least slightly more aware of who he was and it was clear they were not expecting him. He found the door that said 'Percy Weasley' on the name plaque and entered without knocking. He was sick of manners by now.

"I need an appointment with the Minister, now."

"The Minister is currently preparing for a meeting with the Minister of Magic from Bulgaria."

"Then it will just have to be delayed, won't it. He can't expect to down-talk a group of peoples, calling them dangerous, and then expect no retaliation."

"What he said was based on what he had heard from Umbridge-"

"Umbridge is an over-controlling swine who is acting over what her position should allow. She has revolutionised the teaching of her subject by taking it to an all new low. The students she teaches will be lucky to pass their exams let alone actually defend themselves. If he relies on that unreliable information he only proves his stupidity. "

"I'm sorry but-"

"I am royalty and in a far higher position than any minister. You can either show me to his office or I will find his office myself." Kaname flew out of the room and down the corridor with Takuma, Akane and Yagari following closely behind.

Percy attempted to stop them from disturbing the minister but failed to keep up with them before they found the Minister's office.

...

The door was slammed open mercilessly, leaving a rather surprised Fudge behind the desk. Kaname extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm Kaname Kuran. This is Takuma Ichijou and Akane Cross, as well as Toga Yagari of the Hunters Association. We are here to talk about the headline news this morning."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, I have a meeting."

"With me. Any other meetings of yours are cancelled till this issue is resolved."

"I will not take orders from a boy who isn't even of age yet."

"I am of age in my world, only not according to wizards. And I will not put up with the ranting of a foolish man who is yet to wake up and realise the situation he is in."

The Minister's face was stubborn as the four visitors took a seat.

"Do you know who I am?" Kaname asked.

"You're one of the exchange students at that school, their dorm leader or something." Fudge replied, clearly not impressed.

"I may be young but I am King. My parents were murdered and I inherited the Kuran throne."

Fudge accepted this, just. Kaname sat back in his chair before continuing.

"It is extremely problematic for someone in your position to be able to anger two extremely important powers with just one article. Both myself and the Hunter's association want to register our complaint. If you believe that Hogwarts needs a revamp that is your opinionated decision. Do not draw our people into this." Kaname insisted.

"We have synthetic blood sources and are all stable. We are not dangerous. Out of all of us at Hogwarts I am the only one with the ability to turn a human into a vampire. I am completely in control, have never done so and shall not do so. I will insist that any publication about the exchange program or the vampire race must be run past me first. The Hunter's Association would also like to check your publications first, via Yagari or Cross."

"The Daily Prophet is a wizard publication and we can write what we want in it."

"Only because you have so much influence at the moment. I assure you, a King also has a lot of media influence. I am also able to hand out more money than you are currently bribing them. They will come around, you will see." Kaname assured him with a smile.

Fudge could tell that this was a powerful individual he could not hope to control.

"Is that a threat?"

"Indeed. Do not mess with us." Kaname replied

"If you don't want to be messed with then go back to Japan."

"We are here to strengthen international ties with other magical schools, something the Ministry should encourage." Kaname said, rather diplomatically.

"You should be thankful we are here. Soon you will need all the help you can get." Yagari stated.

"Why will we need your help?"

"My uncle, who murdered my parents, has returned. So has Voldemort. Rido has already reached England and will soon meet him. You will have not only one mass-murdering-power-hungry enemy wandering around but two. One of which you have no clue as to his powers.

Fudge's face visibly paled at the word 'returned'.

"He has reached England and is seeking Voldemort who has also returned."

"He is not back!" Fudge insisted.

"He is." Yagari stated.

"That is a lie formed by Dumbledore to steal my position!" Fudge was yelling.

"You power-hungry bastard. You will fall far." Yagari added before they all left the room.

"We shall meet again soon Mister Fudge, you can count on it." Kaname ended the conversation and followed after his companions.

Fudge didn't know what was going to happen and was rather awe-struck by the situation that had just presented itself a few moments ago. It appeared he could not underestimate this boy, he clearly held more potential than the other boy who lived. His war of words would begin in tomorrow's Prophet. He prepared an article denouncing the pureblood of being capable of his position. Unfortunately for him, the Prophet decided to print a different article…

…

KING SPEAKS OUT  
AGAINST MINISTER OF MAGIC

_It has come to light that the current King of vampires is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an exchange student. He has attended an interview with the prophet about the article that announced the new Educational Decree Number Twenty-three yesterday, regarding the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. "It is not Hogwarts that has falling standards, it is the Ministry of Magic in London. They currently still list us as a dangerous species. However, over 500 years they have not once attempted to re-assess the situation. They do not even understand how our society functions or defined clearly why they do believe us to be dangerous." Mister Kuran also gave us an overview of vampire society and blood rankings to help inform the wizarding public (See page 13)._

"_Those of us at Hogwarts take a synthetic blood substitute in the form of tablets. These tablets were designed and researched at Cross Academy. They keep us stable and we can easily survive on them without human blood." Another student, Hanabusa Aidou who is known as being an exceptional student with interests in magical sciences and medicine, will be giving a presentation to a group of scientists and healers at St. Mungo's Hospital a presentation on exactly how the tablets work later this week._

_It truly appears that the Ministry is suffering from falling standards. One of our interviewers was charmed quite impressed by Mister Kuran: "He is always neatly dressed, treats people kindly and has perfect manners. He has a better attitude than most Ministry staff and can manage being a King on top of his studies, what a work ethic! I would find it hard to believe he is dangerous in any way, shape or form."_

_Kuran also wished to comment on some of the teaching arrangements at Hogwarts: "With the appointment of Umbridge as High Inquisitor things have only gotten worse at Hogwarts. In the first morning she removed Toga Yagari from his temporary position as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, claiming that he was not up to standard. I have had him as a teacher for some time now and I can vouch for his character. She claims that his methods are dangerous but her lessons are too restricted. We are forced to sit and read in preparation for an exam with a practical component. All spells need practice and we aren't allowed that in her classes. It will come back to bite them when an entire two year groups fails their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Yagari will remain at Hogwarts even though he is not teaching to act as a representative of the Hunters Association."_

_That is all he could comment on for now as he had to go to St. Mungo's where he has made a large donation to add a new ward to the hospital and promote health for both wizards and vampires._

…

Fudge glared at the young boy's face smiling kindly on the front cover before scrunching up the newspaper and throwing it in the bin in frustration.

"Percy!" He called.

"Double what I'm paying the Prophet!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter, Vampire Knight or any characters within those series.**

**A/N: **The DA is on the way, hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: What makes a group?**

A not-so-silent propaganda war had continued between Kaname and the Minister over the following weeks. It was no longer a source of power that Fudge could solely abuse. Yagari was no longer teaching the students were allowed no practice using defensive spells. The students of the castle were sure their exams would suffer as a result.

The previous night Hermione and Ron had approached Harry. They had brought up the idea of having him teach the students defensive spells, forming a club so to speak. A meeting to see if people would be interested had been scheduled in the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade.

The Hogs Head was a more dingy establishment than the three broomsticks. The trio seated themselves and waited to see if anyone had shown up. They had invited their friends and plus ones were allowed of course. Many of their year minus Slytherins had eventually turned up to the shabby pub, along with a few students from other years such as the Weasley twins. Aside from this main gathering there were few other people around. Believing they were rather safe from being overheard they began the discussions of their gathering.

"Well -um- we're all here because we want to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione began.

"Real Defence Against the Dark Arts, not the stuff Umbridge teaches us. The stuff that we need to learn to pass our exams. The stuff that could actually help us defend ourselves against Voldemort."

"How do we know he's really back?" Someone yelled.

"Because I saw him kill Cedric. If that's all you're here to talk about I may as well leave." Harry replied.

"He can produce a patronus and has killed a basilisk." Hermione pointed.

"And he saved the philosopher's stone from You-Know-Who in our first year." Neville added.

"Then he completed all of the tasks last year." Cho finished.

"Well then who's in?" Ron asked.

Hermione was satisfied as everyone who attended the meeting signed up.

The meeting time and place was still to be decided.

…

The following notice appeared on the Gryffindor common room noticeboard the next morning. It would make things even more difficult for them…

…

BY ORDER OF HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR

_All student organisations, societies, teams, clubs and groups are henceforth disbanded._

_A student organisation, society, team, club or group is defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Delores Umbridge)_

_No student organisation, society, team, club or group may exist without knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an organisation, society, team, club or group formed without the High Inquisitor's approval will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Delores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor._

…

"What if she shuts down Gobstones club?" A worried-looking second year asked after reading the notice.

"I reckon you'll be okay with Gobstones." Ron assured him.

"We probably won't be as lucky." Ron said looking towards Harry.

"I don't think this is a coincidence, do you?" Harry replied.

"What?"

"She knows."

"How?"

"Dunno, maybe she was that witch with the dark veil over her face?"

"Well if Umbridge put a veil over her face it would certainly be an improvement, don't you think?" The two boys shared a small chuckle before Hermione cut off the small happiness.

"Don't laugh this is serious!" She insisted.

"What are we going to do about this?" She worried.

"We have to do something about it. We need this to work." Ron said.

"Then we just have to find a place to hold it so that Umbridge can't find us." Harry resolved.

"But, where?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts has tonnes of secret passages. I'm sure we can find one she doesn't know about." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, it's a great idea. But, it may be difficult to have that many people attempting to practice spells in a passageway." Harry pointed out.

"I know. Well, we'll just have to think of something soon. We need to get down to breakfast." Hermione said looking at the clock and realising the time.

They walked out of the common room towards the Great Hall for their morning meal, not taking much notice to the fact they had been overheard.

…

The pureblood walked out of the Gryffindor common room shortly after the trio. He had just finished a morning meeting with Takuma but had stayed back to finish the final mouthfuls of his synthetic blood drink. These new rules did not help with what he needed to achieve his goal. He had to intervene.

*Knock**Knock*

He announced his presence to the occupant of the Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher's office.

"Come in." A high pitched voice answered him.

He opened the door to find that the pink lady had all but taken over the office completely now that Yagari was no longer teaching and sharing an office with her.

"Mister Kuran. I must say I didn't expect you to pay me a visit."

"I'm sorry if I have disrupted you. I merely wished to ask something."

"What?" She asked somewhat suspiciously.

"How many classes take place every lesson timeslot?"

She really didn't know the answer to that one and was rather confused as to why he had asked it. His face was devoid of any particular expression making him hard to read. She was suspicious but couldn't see any harm that could be done with this information.

"I don't know. Perhaps Professor McGonagall or one of the other teachers could help you. But, why is it that you want to know that?"

A grin tugged at the edges of the pureblood's lips.

"I have my reasons." He then looked at his watch.

"Must be going now. But, Thank you. This conversation has been quite illuminating Delores." He smiled at her then left the room without another word, leaving a rather dumb-struck witch behind.

…

This particular morning Kaname had a free period to start the day. Taking his time, he leisurely strolled around the castle till he found the ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher he was looking for. Yagari was to be found in the library, looking through various books.

"Yagari-sensei?" Kaname announced his arrival.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want bloodsucker?" Yagari replied gruffly, placing the book he was holding back on the shelf and turning to the bloodsucker in question.

"I have information for you that I think you would find quite entertaining."

"Entertaining how?"

"You could use it against Miss Umbridge."

"I'm listening." The hunter perked up substantially.

"Then come. I'd rather not talk here."

Kaname lead Yagari into a nearby empty classroom after checking with his senses that no one was within hearing range. He invited Yagari to take a seat.

"So, what's this information, punk?" the ex-teacher asked.

"You don't think I would give away information for free do you?" Kaname scoffed.

"Nope. What do you want then?" Yagari asked.

Kaname took one of the pamphlets that had been scattered this morning out of his pocket.

"This is the message about that new stupid decree banning clubs, what about it?"

"With this in place the students will fail their exams without practice won't they?"

"Most likely."

"I want you to teach them."

Yagari raised his visible eyebrow as he replied:

"I thought they had already got their own little group together."

"But do you think Potter is really suitable to run it on his own. They don't even have a place to practice yet!"

"No."

"Then he'll need help."

"And you want me to help him? How caring of you Kuran… I thought you purebloods only cared about yourselves. I'm touched, at least I would be if I didn't know you had your own intentions." Yagari replied.

"You're sharp sensei, that's why you make the perfect teacher. I do, indeed, have my own intentions. How did you know?"

"The fact that you are you isn't enough?" Yagari grinned. Kaname gave a small chuckle as well.

"Well put. But, back to the matter at hand. I can help you go against Umbridge and it will help **our** efforts to stop some of this ridiculous scheme the Ministry is concocting and it will help **our** efforts to stop Rido. You do want to get rid of him as well don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then do you agree to my terms?"

"I have no idea what you're planning, punk. But, I guess I have to, don't I?" He shook hands with the vampire.

"Yes." Kaname replied.

Kaname then explained a certain loophole in the notice he held that nearly made Yagari cry with laughter at the pink toad's stupidity. _I don't know how she missed this but it's going to be good._

…

It was the second class of the day. Yagari was armed with his new information as he proudly strode into his old classroom. All of the students looked at him. Umbridge glared at him.

"Mister Yagari? I don't know what you're doing here. You are no longer teaching this class and it would be appreciated if you did not disrupt me during my lesson." She said stubbornly.

"Delores. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. So I've helped to uphold your new rules to say sorry."

Umbridge had no idea what was going on. Surely this man couldn't have changed his personality so dramatically overnight. Yagari walked up to the front of the class without waiting for her answer.

"In order to have your approval will they need a certificate or something?" He asked regarding the new rules.

"Yes, they must have it in writing from me." She said, still suspicious.

"Ok then." He turned towards the children and then said:

"You heard the lady! Class Dismissed!"

"Yagari, what do you think you're doing?" Umbridge was shocked.

"I'm upholding your new rules. In case you missed the obvious powder-puff, it so happens that a class is a group of more than three students that meet on a regular basis. Under that definition written in your rules you're currently hosting an illegal class. You've been a naughty girl Delores." He grinned as the students around him applauded.

Her eye twitched a little as the students started filing out.

"No one's going anywhere!" She yelled.

"Classes are held by an adult and are obviously different than student clubs." She insisted.

"Shame it doesn't say that on the document. I'm afraid you're going to have to write out an exception notice for every class held in every period of the day if you want to keep these rules in place. All of the other teachers agreed with me after I pointed it out. We all thank you for giving everyone day off while you sort your paperwork." He left the pamphlet on her desk.

"Oh, and I heard that you wrote up this law yourself. Kaname feels that this kind of ridiculous loophole is a disgrace to the Ministry and shall be reporting your little mistake to the Prophet." He smiled even more.

"He can't!" Her face was as white as the purest snow.

"Look forward to it tomorrow morning!" He yelled back at her before nearly skipping out of the classroom with joy.

…

And so Umbridge filled out an exception notice for every class in every time-slot while the other teachers and students had a wonderful day off.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12 is here! Hope you read and enjoy! :D**

***I will just make a note here that my updates will probably be daily on weekdays apart from Christmas (Wednesday) this week but there may be a few other days in the next month or two when i also can't update. This is due to a few different reasons, especially with my weekends being busy around Christmas, New year followed by Australia day with social commitments. Also, being the holiday season where many people go away I have also been filling in shifts where i do volunteer work to help with all the absences, sometimes this is at very short notice. If i have to help out an evening/night shift at short notice I probably won't be able to update because i usually crash after I get home. But I will still try to update as often as I can. :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! And, of course, reviews would be awesome! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Set-Up**

Yagari had delivered a great blow to Umbridge's credibility as both a teacher and a representative of the Ministry. Now, he and the rest of the teachers and students had a day off so that she could sort out her paperwork. Yagari knew that he had to uphold his end of the deal to Kaname. That kid obviously had a plan and needed him to help this little club in order to make it come to fruition. One of the things Kaname said was that they didn't yet have a place to practice without being detected by his former co-teacher. Thankfully, he already knew the perfect spot.

"Oi, Gingers!" He called to a set of red-headed twins not too far down the hall from him.

The pair turned towards him in response.

"It's the eyepatch!" Fred said.

"What does he want with us I wonder?" George mused aloud.

"Do NOT call me eyepatch!"

Yagari had already known that this set of twins was equally as trying as the silver-hairs he was used to teaching. But he did not approve of that nickname.

"Then don't call us Gingers." Fred crossed his arms.

"Do you want us to help you with your little Umbridge Hag problem?" George queried.

Yagari wondered where they'd gotten the reference from. But this was soon answered by Fred.

"Ichiru told us all about the detentions."

"Hilarious and well done, eyepatch." George applauded causing Yagari to twitch a little.

"Not exactly brats, but you are the brothers of the other ginger kid that hangs out with Potter, right?"

"Yeah." They said in union.

Yagari took a quick sweep around the area with his hunter senses before switching his tone to barely a whisper.

"So, I take it you were probably invited into their little not-so-book-club?"

"How did you-" George began.

"Don't ask questions. I'm here to help. Do you know where they would be right now?"

"Probably in the common room." Fred replied.

"Fetch them, the Kiryuu twins as well if you can find them. I have a place that will give them their best chance of practicing without Umbridge finding them. Meet me on the seventh floor, left corridor as soon as possible. Ideally I'd like to get things sorted while I know the hag is in her office."

"Yes sir!"

The twins set off to find their brother and his friends while Yagari headed straight to the seventh floor.

…

He waited in front of the hideous tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabus the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Harry, Ron, Hermione and both sets of twins arrived a short time afterward.

"How did you find out?" was the first question to shoot from Hermione's mouth.

"That doesn't really matter, but for the sake of satisfying your curiosity I can tell you that it was one of the night class students that overheard you in your common room. They then reported to me suggesting that I help, and I fully intend to." Yagari explained.

"You're going to help us?" Harry asked in expectation.

"I just want to be clear that I'm doing this to help the students pass their exams. The fact it is undermining Umbridge is just a happy bonus I assure you." Yagari replied.

"But let's not continue talking out here where someone may overhear." Yagari pointed to the wall opposing the dreadful tapestry. A door appeared out of nowhere.

"Wicked." Ron mumbled.

Yagari lead them inside.

"I had to find a new place to smoke so that the hag wouldn't suffocate me with her perfumes. But, it was raining so I didn't want to go outside particularly. That was when I found this place. As I was walking the door appeared spontaneously and inside was a pleasantly lit room with a comfy chair, a fantastic selection of literature and a few well-designed ashtrays." He had a slightly dreamy look on his face before coming back to Earth.

"I figured out over a few visits that it turned into whatever the person desired and needed at the time. So, when I was approached about your little club and knew you didn't have a place to practice I came up here and thought up this room for you to use."

The room they had walked into was spacious, not too light or too dark. One wall was lined with bookcases holding various books about the dark arts. There were also a few cabinets with an odd assortment of artefacts and other items used to detect dark magic. In another corner there was an assortment of targets and dummies that could be used for practice.

"This is brilliant." Harry said.

"But it's still not good enough to stop Umbridge finding us. Having a reasonably sized group of students all coming to this corridor at the same time every week is sure to draw attention. I'm sure she will at least find out roughly where we are practicing. So, we'll need some extra defences."

"We should have people come and go only in small groups or on their own." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that kind of thing would be nice if there could be a short set of rules written up maybe to ensure maximum secrecy. I'll leave that kind of scheming to you Miss Granger. You seem quite smart." Yagari decided before addressing another main issue.

"Harry, you were originally going to be teacher here, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Harry replied.

"That's fine but, do you know the whole curriculum for this year?" Yagari looked at the boy with his stern teacher face.

"Uh…no."

"How about you take the lessons about patronuses and things you're confident with. You can also talk about Voldemort as he seems to be a key issue recently. I will make sure you cover everything you need to pass your exams and teach a few lessons myself as I am well aware you fall behind in your homework quite regularly and will need a few weeks without planning classes to catch up."

"Most likely." Harry admitted.

"The other nightclass students will be attending as well. Who knows what Cross'll do to me if they fail something..."

"Even Kaname and Akane?" Ron asked

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"They're in Slytherin." Ron said.

"Why do you all hate Slytherin so much anyway? "

"They're evil." Ron explained matter-of-factly.

"That sounds like very narrow-minded stereotyping… The two night class students are only honorary Slytherins, does that still count?" Yagari asked.

"Look, Kaname's even opposing the Ministry. If he's so evil then why would he be doing that? He may be an annoying, selfish, over-confident, rich brat. But, he wants to beat Rido and isn't half-hearted about doing so. Surely if you want to defeat Voldemort you should at least attempt to work with him. You will almost certainly need his powers to aid you. And, if he's here he can tell you what to expect from Rido since he'll be going against you as well." Zero pointed out.

Yagari then made a suggestion.

"If it makes you feel better, I will ask them not to let any other Slytherins… slither in."

Silence followed his attempt at a joke. It was probably over-used anyway.

*cough*

"Anyway, moving on. Hermione's plans will likely not be enough so we will have to have some improvised defences at the ready. We also want someone who can keep away any watchdogs of Umbridge that hang around if they decide to snoop."

He looked towards both sets of twins.

"All of you seem to have a talent for causing mischief to unsuspecting victims so I leave that job to you. Think you can manage it?"

"I think we can manage that sensei." Ichiru replied.

"I'll set up a few traps in case they get too close." Zero was already planning.

"Gingers?" Yagari verified with them.

"Do we have permission to try out some of our new products on these unsuspecting watchdogs?" Fred asked.

"Go for it." Yagari gave a small smile.

"Then of course we can manage it, eyepatch." Said George before high-fiving Fred.

…

Yagari wasn't absolutely thrilled by his new nickname but was at least content that he had the best set up he could get for hosting some illegal classes. Harry had realised he had made a valuable comrade in Yagari-sensei, not knowing that it was a certain pureblood's influence that had been the real reason for his gaining this unlikely ally.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry potter or Vampire knight or any of the characters contained within those series.**

**A/N:** So, I'm back after a short Christmas break. I hope that everyone had a fantastic Christmas and is looking forward to what will hopefully be a great New Year!

Thank you for continuing to read, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and, as always, reviews would be fantastic! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Army.**

"So, we'll be running the group interchangeably between myself and Yagari-sensei." Harry had just finished explaining how things were to run.

It was their first official gathering in the new room and there was still much to be discussed.

"Don't we still need a name?"

"How bout' Harry's Army?"

"I don't think so…"

"What about the defence association? The DA for short?" Cho Chang suggested.

"The DA's good, but let's have it stand for Dumbledore's Army. He's the Ministry's worst fear isn't he?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, but with some of the stuff they're publishing in the Prophet recently I reckon Kaname might be giving him a run for his money." Neville added.

"Kaname's Army then?" Takuma asked.

"With all due respect I'd rather not have an army named after me. I must consider my position. It would most likely be disapproved of if I held my own army of students, separate to a force of the vampire world. I like the name Dumbledore's Army, then you may be my allies." The deep, calm, pureblood voice announced calmly.

"Then, Dumbledore's Army it is!" Harry announced followed by a short round of applause.

Harry also knew internally that he did not wish to have to play second best to this pureblood. Across the school year so far they had not yet had a full conversation about the matter and Harry felt as if this vampire didn't particularly fancy working with him. This was just the vibe he got off of Kaname. But, Harry had his own resolve as well: He was also the boy who lived and wanted equal part in defeating Voldemort.

"So, I thought for our first meeting we would work on disarming and stunning spells." Harry began.

There was a murmur among the crowd. It seemed that some of them had been expecting more advanced subjects sooner.

"What about a patronus charm or something?" Collin piped up.

"Mastering the basics first is important! If you can't do something basic it will be harder for you to adapt into more difficult spells. Also, when you think about it a patronus is pretty darn useless unless your opponent is a dementor, specifically." Yagari interrupted.

"Look, if you think it's beneath you then leave now." Harry decided.

No one in the room moved.

"Good. Let's begin."

The lesson continued at Harry's lead.

…

Over the next few weeks the meetings continued and they progressively improved. But not without some opposition from Umbridge's forces. She knew that they were practicing but she didn't know where. And so she came to form her group of lackeys: The Inquisitorial Squad.

The Inquisitorial Squad was made mostly from Slytherins and the caretaker Argus Filch who had seemed to take a shine to Umbridge for some reason, possibly because he was an advocator of punishments. The inquisitorial squad, at Umbridge's command, had begun attempting to track and follow the members of Dumbledore's Army to their hiding spot as Yagari had predicted. It was time for the twins to take things into their own hands.

…

Argus Filch was following a group of three students one evening. They were students of the night class: the two silver-haired twins and a blonde with electric blue eyes that was connected to the twin with shorter hair by a chain.

"C'mon Kiryuu-kun. I won't try to bite anyone again so pleeeease take off this collar before we get there." Aidou begged.

He hated to think what his female fans would think if they saw him in this pitiful state. This is why he so dearly wished for the blatantly obvious collar around his neck to be removed before the meeting.

"No." was Zero's stern reply.

"And where would we be going boys?" Argus stepped out.

"I hope you're not going to meet someone because a regular meeting of more than three students isn't allowed."

"We know. We were just trying to find a quiet spot to eat these." Ichiru pulled out a bright orange box from his blazer pocket.

He opened it and showed Filch the contents. The sweets inside did, to the unsuspecting eye, seem quite harmless enough.

"They're a new brand and absolutely delicious. We didn't want to eat them with a lot of people around because we didn't want to share." Zero explained.

"Can I have one?" Aidou piped up.

"No." Zero replied.

"Why's he on a leash?" Filch asked curiously.

"Punishment for an earlier discretion." Zero explained, smiling.

"Is that so?" He was suspicious as to why another student would be carrying out such a punishment.

"I'm on the disciplinary committee at Cross academy so the chairman left his punishment to me."

Mister Filch now saw Zero with different eyes. Rose-tinted glasses, if you will. Another who is in charge of discipline and punishment was surely a trustworthy man, even if he was a vampire.

"Anyway, Mister Filch. We would like to get going soon so that we have enough time to thoroughly savour them before curfew." Ichiru explained.

"But, please help yourself to one before we go. Your vigilance is surely what keeps this school clean." Zero insisted.

Filch, trusting a fellow disciplinarian, accepted and took one of the assorted sweets from the box.

"Thanks boys. Have a good night and don't be out too late." Filch said as he walked back down the corridor.

The twins exchanged an evil smile with one another, thanking the other twins for readying this batch of 'harmless candy' this morning.

"How come he gets to have one? I want one!" Aidou insisted with a pouty face, completely oblivious as to what the lollies actually were.

Zero was fed up of Aidou's whining and so gave in.

"Fine, have one." Zero stuffed a candy into the blonde's mouth.

*chew**chew*

"Mmm… It's delicious. Where did you get them from?"

"Fred and George." Ichiru replied.

"The other set of twins?"

"Yep."

"I really must get in contact with them and see if they can supply me with some."

Little did Aidou or Mister Filch know what was about to happen to them…

…

Not half an hour later Filch stomped into Umbridge's office to offer his complaint towards the students who had given him candy from an orange box. The caretaker's face had swelled up with numerous and disgusting boils. Umbridge snapped a pen in frustration of not having any further leads as Filch headed to the hospital wing to have his face examined.

…

Aidou's bed curtains were closed over, hiding his face from view. All that could be heard in the room was a mixture of despairing cries and wails.

"I'm ugly!" *sob, sob, sob*

"Kiryuu, how could you do this to my face!? My beautiful face! Waaaaaaahhh~"

"Dude, it's only your face. Get over it. It will probably wear off soon anyway." Zero replied, sitting on the next bed across.

"**Only **my face!? What would you do if a girl saw me like this? You would have to live with the fact that you broke that girl's dreams by marring my beauty which should be shared with all…" *sob*

"If doing this will scare girls away maybe I should give you candy more often. For their safety of course…"

"I'll never eat candy ever again!"

After that proclamation the night continued on with more tearful bantering between the blonde and the silver-hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I am still alive and writing! I've just been having some technical difficulties with my computer over the last few days so I'm sorry if I disappeared for a bit -_-" But everything is okay now and all is happy, updates should resume regularly :)  
**

**Faves, follows, comments and reviews are all welcome and it would be fantastic to here from you! :D**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secrets and Lapses**

Hanabusa Aidou was sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall. The main course of dinner was finished and dessert appeared on the table. He had successfully recovered and there was no sign of the boils that had adorned his face the previous night.

"Hana-chan, do you want one of these toffees?" One of his female fans asked.

Hanabusa's face paled.

"N-no thanks. I'm on a diet…"

"And that's why you have a huge bowl of ice cream in front of you?" The hunter opposite him queried, smiling a devil's smile.

It was the silver-head's fault he had gone off candy. It was just plain cruel. Hanabusa then noticed that the hunter's sharp eyes had strayed to somewhere behind him. Swiveling in his seat he saw that the gloomy potions teacher was gripping his arm as he left the great hall.

"Wondering what happened to him?" Hanabusa asked Zero.

"No, I'm wondering why Kuran's following him." He replied.

Hanabusa zipped back around to see that, indeed, their dorm leader was also leaving the hall.

"He's in Slytherin so maybe he has detention." Hanabusa suggested.

"But it's Kuran. Do you really think anyone would dare give him a detention?" Zero replied.

"Maybe he's being a concerned student?"

"I hate to repeat myself but it's Kuran we're talking about here." Zero's voice was laced with doubt.

He strongly did not believe the pureblood would be concerned with anything that wouldn't benefit him and was highly suspicious of his actions. In ordinary circumstances Zero would have followed Kaname to find out what he was up to but he had to keep watch over Aidou. He turned towards the Gryffindor table and signalled his brother. Ichiru gave a nod of understanding and swept out of the great hall, following Kaname and Snape into the dungeons, activating a hunter charm along the way to mask his presence.

…

*Slam*

Snape was thrown against the wall. A strong hand grabbed him by the collar.

"I will ask you again Severus. Why was your mark hurting?"

Snape had been having second thoughts about his deal with Kaname, which involved him going behind Dumbledore's back, and had been trying to withhold information on Voldemort's actions. Kaname had had enough of his insolence.

"I have been upholding my end of the deal by protecting the boy with a barrier, Severus. I expect information in return otherwise I might… lapse."

Kaname let go of his collar and Snape collapsed against the floor.

"Know that, because of your actions, the boy will not be protected tonight. I hope it teaches you better than to lie to me, Severus."

The pureblood strode out of the potion master's office and away to the Slytherin dormitories.

…

Ichiru stayed hidden, masking his presence with the hunter charm as he had listened to their conversation. After making sure that the dorm leader was a fair distance away he fled the dungeons for the entrance hall where he knew his twin would be waiting.

After reaching him they went outside in the last few hours before curfew and Ichiru relayed everything he had heard in the dungeons.

"So, if I'm right, then the mark they were talking about was one of those dark marks that identify Voldemort's death eaters." Zero checked with his brother.

"It sounded something like that, yes." Ichiru confirmed.

"I would take a guess that the information most likely revolves around Rido's involvement with Voldemort. Kaname must be using Snape now that the hunters have lost sight of him."

"That would make sense. The only thing I don't get is why he would keep it secret." Ichiru said.

"Because he's an annoying, self-important, haughty snob who doesn't like accepting help from others unless they're beneath him or he can control them. If he told anyone else the hunters might try to interfere or it may somehow make Snape unwilling to divulge. Then again maybe his self-importance makes it so he wants to end an entire war all by himself." Zero listed off.

"Well, his ego's big enough." Ichiru added.

The two of them shared a small chuckle at the thought before Zero continued the conversation.

"As far as this deal is concerned, Kaname is supposed to be protecting someone but neither of them mentioned a name did they?" Zero confirmed.

"Nope. He just referred to him as 'the boy'"

Zero thought about it for a moment, using what little information he had.

"Snape doesn't have a son or any other family here does he?"

"No. Not that I know of."

Zero sighed. He knew it probably wasn't his issue to deal with but the way Kaname was acting to get information behind everyone's backs pissed him off.

"Ichiru, I think we should both be on guard tonight in case something happens."

"Yes." Ichiru agreed.

…

His body was smooth and through his scales he felt the cool feeling of the shiny black tiles beneath him as he slithered along a corridor he didn't recognise. He tasted the air as he went, soon arriving in a room full of glowing orbs. He recognised the wizard in the middle of the room as Mister Weasley, the father of his best friend. Slithering across the tiles he drew closer to the warm body in front of him, his fangs eager to reach sweet flesh. Mister Weasley turned around, but it was too late. Harry was already biting him, repeatedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter or any of the Characters contained within either series.**

**A/N: **Hi, Chapter 15 is up! :)

As usual I will say that Faves, Follows, Reviews, comments etc. are all welcome. :D

I was also wondering if maybe people could comment on what they think of Akane or OC's in general? Akane is supposed to be Yuuki and Seiren so she is inspired from real characters, though of course she is still an OC in her own respect. With my current plan for the story I have her appearing again in the next chapter and a few after that, though I'm trying to keep her fairly non-intrusive into the story until i know what people think. I care about what readers think and would hate to have a bunch of you 'jump ship' because of one OC who is not the main focus of the storyline.

From what I have heard so far she is not particularly bothersome to anyone as long as she is well written and maintains a good balance between Yuuki and Seiren who she is supposed to represent.

Basically, I have heard that some like OCs and others don't and I was wondering what the readers of this story thought. Being new to fan fiction and Akane being the first OC I have ever used in any way I would like to know what people think on this subject, so if you could review/comment/message about your thoughts on the matter that would be fantastic. :D

Anyway, sorry for having a huge author's note.

I will continue to do my best to keep writing a story you can all enjoy and keep updating frequently! :)

Please enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 15: Who Has Control and Who Wields Power.**

Ichiru was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms. He was awake, keeping an ear open for anything suspicious as his brother had suggested. But, the only thing suspicious that was going on was the intense panting and grunting coming from Harry's bed. He had gotten into bed before Ichiru came up to the dorm room, so Ichiru only saw the closed curtains. All the silver-haired twin could do, as he stayed awake, was let his imagination drift.

_Maybe he is going out with miss Granger…_ Ichiru thought.

_But Miss Granger seems like too much of a goodie-two-shoe to sneak into the boys' dorm for a night-time tryst. Plus, I'm sure that she had a thing for the ginger…_

Ichiru's thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry coming from the bed in question.

"Mister Weasley!"

Ichiru's eyes went wide.

_He swings that way? And for Ron!?_

His mind had drifted down the gutter. But, Ron quickly appeared from his own bed, not Harry's.

_Now I'm curious…_

"Hey, Ron?" He whispered.

"We gotta' wake Harry up, he sounds like he's in pain." Ron responded and reached for the curtain.

"Wait!" Ichiru grabbed his arm, continuing with his previous thoughts.

"What if he's not in pain?" Ichiru pointed out.

"What?" Ron was lost.

"Well, he is a teenager…" Ichiru hinted.

Ron's eyes widened like saucers.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Ron insisted

"Okay, fine. He's probably in pain. Wake him up." Ichiru gave in.

Ichiru pulled his mind out of the gutter and the two boys opened Harry's curtains to find him thrashing about and having some kind of nightmare. Ichiru went to fetch McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, as Ron was waking Harry from his completely-non-gutter-material nightmare.

…

A group of students and teachers had assembled in Professor Dumbledore's office after Harry had been woken. The group consisted of Harry, Ron, Ichiru and McGonagall. Harry had seen Arthur Weasley be attacked by the snake via a mental connection with Voldemort. This was explained to the small crowd by Dumbledore, after arrangements had been made to make sure that Mister Weasley was properly taken care of. Soon after, another two joined the gathering.

"You called for me headmaster?" The cool voice of professor Snape announced.

As his face came into view Ichiru noticed that the potion master's eyes widened just noticeably upon seeing Harry in his disorientated state. Ichiru also didn't miss Snape's eyes quickly shooting a glance towards the other new face on the scene, Kaname Kuran.

"And me?" The pureblood asked innocently.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied in a grim tone before continuing in Snape's direction.

"Severus, the boy's mind has been compromised. He needs occlumency training, as soon as possible, tonight." Snape nodded in understanding as Dumbledore directed his speech towards Kaname.

"Kaname, I have called you here because I believe that you have certain powers that could protect Harry."

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"It appears you have done some research. Very few know about such things."

"I have, indeed, done my research. It appears, from what I have read, that you may be able to interfere with Voldemort's attempts to infiltrate Harry."

"I may. But, it would be draining of my power. As such, I would think it fair I get something in return…"

Snape was going to interrupt and insist that they already had an agreement to protect Harry, when a pain began throbbing in his head as he heard the pureblood's smooth voice within his mind.

_Yes, we do already have a deal Severus. But, Dumbledore doesn't know that and I want to maximise my profits. I would advise you not to interrupt or to break our agreement just because I'm making a second deal. Otherwise I may have another 'lapse'. Then again, I may just turn you into a mindless puppet. _Snape could hear a cackle as the pureblood's voice trailed off in his mind.

Dumbledore, unaware of the correspondence that had just taken place, listened to Kaname's request.

"Originally, the night class had been planning to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Instead, I want them to be at Grimmauld place, headquarters. I, at least, would have to be there to protect Harry's mind but I also want to attend **all** meetings of the Order of the Phoenix."

"But even Harry can't attend those meetings!" Ron exclaimed.

"Would you let someone into Order meetings if you knew that Voldemort could see everything that they have seen? Of course not! I do not present a risk like mister Potter does therefore I should be included."

"Well, me and Hermione don't present a risk, so why aren't we included?" Ron continued.

"Because you, as Harry's friends, would probably let something slip."

"But, Kaname, having been a member of his classes for the past few weeks, are you not his friend as well?" Dumbledore enquired hopefully.

"I am no friend of his." Kaname replied bluntly.

"I want to go to the Order meetings and observe things from Grimmauld place over the holidays. That is the deal for Harry's protection. Take it or leave it." Kaname insisted.

There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore reluctantly agreed.

"I understand. You will stay at Grimmauld place and attend all meetings. We have a deal."

They shook hands, sealing the deal.

…

Kaname lurked outside the potion master's office as he waited for Severus Snape to finish Potter's first occlumency lesson. From what he could hear it certainly didn't sound as if it were going swimmingly. After Potter had left he entered and greeted the Professor.

"Well, now you know what will happen if I lapse again in the future." Kaname said, smirking.

"You swine!"

"I am hardly swine, professor. I am merely collecting and arranging all of the pieces I will need in order to succeed in defeating Rido. I am helping the situation, not hindering it. It is all for the greater good."

"But it isn't **you** that needs to succeed in defeating Rido and Voldemort. It is **everyone**." Snape pointed out.

"It may surprise you Severus, but I'm not exactly a team player. That is unless the team is under my command and obeying my orders." Kaname paced across the room as he continued.

"It is my belief that someone should be in control, and that that person should be me. Dumbledore is old and held in frequent doubt by media and wizarding society, Harry is an immature brat with no particular skills or ability to control real power, as for Kaien…just no. He's hopeless. So, clearly, I am the best person to wield power against the dark. I am appointing myself for the sake of everyone, and I shall succeed."

"Oh, I do so wish I could burst your inflated ego like a balloon." Snape said darkly.

"But you can't." Kaname smiled.

"Unfortunately." Snape replied in his characteristic bland and slightly depressing tone.

"Is this all that you came to tell me mister Kuran? Because, it has far gone past student curfew." Snape added, in hope he would be left in peace soon rather the pieces.

"I did also come for an update on my dear Uncle. Has he reached Voldemort yet?"

"He has sent word of his arrival to Voldemort via a messenger, though they have not yet met. Voldemort is currently preparing for his arrival. They should come into contact sometime later this week." Snape reported.

"Thank you Severus." Kaname kindly replied as he left the potion master's office with the information he was after.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Vampire Knight, Harry Potter or any of the characters contained in those series.**

**A/N: **Okay, now the weekend is well and truly over, here is the next chapter! :D

Please read, review, fave and follow :)

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: Bad Attitude**

The night class arrived at 12 Grimmauld place on the first day of the holidays. They had been informed by their ever-so-secretive dorm leader that they would be staying here, rather than Hogwarts, over the winter break. To some of the students it was an unexpected surprise, to others who were slightly more informed it was just plain suspicious.

Zero and Ichiru had opted to share a room with the Weasley twins so that they could have some 'twin time' in peace. Twin time referring to time they had allocated to scheme or gossip, only twins allowed. Today Fred and George had gone into London with Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family to visit Arthur in St. Mungos hospital, leaving the silver-haired twins to discuss things on their own.

After the events of the night of Arthur Weasley's attack Ichiru had conveyed what he had seen and heard in Dumbledore's office to his twin. They reckoned had worked out the gist of what was happening: Kaname had some kind of deal with Snape which involved protecting Harry in exchange for information on Rido. Kaname had now also formed a deal with Dumbledore to protect Harry in exchange for staying here and attending meetings of the Order. Through this they reckoned that Snape was probably being more or less threatened by the pureblood to comply with his demands. Ichiru had also been a witness to the fact that when Kaname didn't protect Harry, Voldemort was trying to intrude in the boy's mind.

"Why is Kaname such a jerk? Why can't he just ask for information nicely like the rest of us?" Ichiru pondered in a mildly angry tone.

"Because he's a stubborn pureblood who wants to do everything himself and who doesn't understand the value of teamwork." Zero replied.

Their conversation was then interrupted by a very upset girl storming into their room and collapsing on the bed.

"Akane? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kuran?" Zero asked.

"Because, he's being horrible and I know it." She replied.

…

Akane was at times quiet and very protective of Kaname, though she was usually joyful at least on the inside. But recently something had been upsetting her: Kaname's attitude.

As Kaname's fiancée she was privy to quite a few of Kaname's secrets. She knew that he secretly liked watching Japanese and Korean romantic dramas. She knew that he secretly had a fear of echidnas. She even knew that he preferred cupcake-flavoured toothpaste.

But, at the moment she could tell that he was keeping darker secrets from her and she didn't like it. Kaname let her in on some of his plans. She knew that Kaname wanted to use Snape as an information source. She knew that he wanted to attend meetings of the Order. She knew that he wanted to take charge of the situation. But she did not like his attitude. Not one bit.

She believed that he should be working together with those around him to beat Rido and Voldemort. She believed he should ask for information rather than bargaining and threatening people for it. She believed he should at least tell the rest of the night class what his plans were.

She had voiced these thoughts to him this morning. His reaction was not good.

"I am the best person to take control." He insisted.

"It's important to use threats when necessary, for purpose of gaining control of the pawns I need to win this battle." He explained.

"You don't understand." He accused.

As a result Akane had packed up her things and moved out of the room she had been sharing with Kaname. She headed to the one place she knew would be a refuge for her: The twins' room.

Having been adopted by Cross, along with the Kiryuu twins she had lived with them for several years. They were her non-biological big brothers: Zero played the role of the big brother who looked her fiancée in the eye and said "If you ever hurt her I will make you pay for it!" while Ichiru was the big brother that was easy to talk to and fun to go shopping with.

And so, wanting to get away from her dark fiancée, she ended up in the twins' room.

…

Akane explained everything to them. What he had said to her and what he was planning. When she told them about the little argument they had this morning, she noticed Zero grip his Bloody Rose a little tighter. She was quick to insist that they don't hurt him. All that she wanted was to stay in their room for a bit, away from him. She also made up her mind that something should be done to get him to work more as a team with the night class, the Order, Harry and his friends. And so, the twins agreed to help her create a plan of how to rectify her fiancée's bad attitude.


End file.
